<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The time I met twice and I never knew by Buzz_2020K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798497">The time I met twice and I never knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzz_2020K/pseuds/Buzz_2020K'>Buzz_2020K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Original Work, TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genetic Engineering, Human Experimentation, Imprinting, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orphanage, Orphans, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Friend, Violence, Wolf Instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzz_2020K/pseuds/Buzz_2020K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to find that it’s the year 2015 and that you are now Kim Yuki, a 12 year old orphan girl who lost her family in a car crash 8 years ago and has no other family so was sent to Angel House Orphanage in Seoul.</p><p> One day you get adopted by a rich couple who seemed nice at first but that soon changes after one night when they drug you and you discover that they just needed a new test subject for their genetic experiments. After 25 months of planning you decide to escape the hell hole you were in. </p><p>While running along the streets of Seoul in your black and white shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and in your old checkered vans with your teddy bear in your arms and a small bag on your back that has 100,000 won and one of their credit cards in it that you graded before you left and banana milk, while you try to figure out where you were and what you are going to do next you bumped into a women with cute bunny teeth and you soon meet her friends who will change your life for the better or for the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Original Female Character(s), Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Original Female Character(s), Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Original Female Character(s), Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Original Female Character(s), Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Original Female Character(s), Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Original Female Character(s), Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Seo Soojin/ Original Female Character(s), Son Chaeyoung/Original Female Character(s), Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Jeongyeon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where am I and why am I a kid ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello this is my first time writing a fanfic I hope you enjoy it also I will be adding more tags and stuff as I go along. Leave a comment on what you think.<br/>Anything written like this "hello" and in Italic mean the character are speaking<br/>anything in Italic is there thoughts and anything in bold is scene change<br/>Also I'm think of adding Twice once we get to know our MC. Twice are idols in this fanfic.<br/>Here is a character breakdown:<br/>Name: Yuki Kim<br/>Age: 12<br/>Name: Haru Cho<br/>Age: 12</p><p>Name: Mikyong Wang<br/>Age:14</p><p>Name: Baek-Hyeon Jeong<br/>Age:15</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes flutter open the sunlight directly in my eyes as I wake up to the sound of children laughing and talking to each other. I got out of what assumed was my bed, and then I remembered something I was with my best friend walking home until a car came speeding out of nowhere and then “I died” you say a bit too loud cause now everyone is looking at you. I quickly opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a black turtleneck, black jeans and laughed awkwardly before running as fast as I could to the bathroom to get out of my pjs.</p><p> </p><p>How did I get here and why am I so small? After getting changed I walk out to see everyone has gone back to doing what they were before. As I walk back to my bed I look around the large room but I can’t really see anything. It is all a bit blurry. I try blinking and squinting my eyes but that does not help me. I feel around the small wooden table next to the bed and find glasses. I put them on to see for any signs of where I am and what I’m doing here when I see a mirror hanging on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>I blink to make sure I’m awake and I even pinch myself on the cheek to see if this was a dream but when I yelped out in pain I knew it wasn’t. Why do I look like I'm a child? I got up walking out the door into the hallway to see if i could get more info on where i am. </p><p><br/>
I avoid the other child until I heard someone yelling out something “ YUKI,YUKI KIM '' I turn to see a girl with braids in her hair raven hair running to me with a smile on her face and her hand in the air waving frantically until she trips on her shoelaces and falls face first onto the hard wooden floor. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to help her up and see if she was okay. She stood up before I could help her up, I then asked if she was okay. She said “I’m okay yuki don’t worry about Haru ”.</p><p> </p><p>I was shocked she was speaking a different language that sounded like korean but I could still understand it. I looked at her and she had a bloody nose;both her hands and knees had scrapes on them, I took Haru’s hand and pulled her to the bathroom, pulled out the first aid kit, cleaned them and put the kids band aids on them . </p><p><br/>
She smiles at me and thanks me for helping her but before I could walk out the door to go back to looking around Haru grabs my hand and says “where are you going it’s time for breakfast” then pulls me out the door to where i assumed where we had breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>I look around the hall area with rows of tables and chairs all lined up next to each other and I see a metal sign out of the window which saids Angel House Orphanage. “Breakfast is ready children” a lady says and then you hear everyone come running into the huge hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up before all the good stuff is gone,” Haru says, pulling me into the line of children to get our breakfast, luck we got there just before everyone else got there. </p><p> </p><p>We then search for a table to eat our breakfast at then we hear a girl say “YUKI, HARU OVER HERE I SAVE YOU BOTH A SEAT WITH US”. </p><p> </p><p>I look at Haru who smiles at me and walks over to the loud girl I follow right behind her and I hear her say “ hi Mikyong unnie”. </p><p><br/>
I sit right next to Haru and start to eat. When I look up there is someone sitting next to Mikyong eating kaktugi (radish kimchi) they look up and smile at me. “Why don’t you smile when you see me Baek-hyeon oppa” Mikyong says in a angyer cute voice. “ Cause our Yuki here doesn't want my attention 24/7 even though she is the maknae out of the four of us and she doesn't have to even try to act cute cause she just is while you just try too hard. Plus we are roommates so see you practically all the time.” Baek-hyeon says with in a deep voice but he also sounded tired.  </p><p><br/>
As Mikyong still argues with Baek-hyeon over why she is the cutest in the group and even though Haru tried to stop but gave up and went back to eating. I start to feel people stare at us and I soon start to get really anxious. </p><p><br/>
I always never did well in big crowds and people staring at me even if I’m in a different body, it has always been like this ever since I was little so I grabbed the nearest thing I could and that happened to be Haru’s hand.She seems not to mind me holding her hand as she goes on eating but the two continued to fight and got louder which meant more people noticed and started to stare even more. </p><p> </p><p>I stopped eating and leaned into the side of Haru’s body, putting my face on the side of her neck and my body shaking. Now this caught her attention that she stopped eating and looked around the room to see that nearly everyone was looking at the four of us. </p><p> </p><p>“It is because of everyone staring at the four of us” she says in a soft voice that only I could hear. I nodded scared that words won’t come out. She then hugs me and strokes my hair which seemed to catch the other two attention. </p><p> </p><p>“See this is what I mean she is not even trying to be cute and she is” Baek-hyeon says with a smile on his face making his point but before Mikyong could say anything back Haru stands up and cuts her off “ How about you two stop arguing for five seconds and take a look around and then at our baby here.” in her anger tone that could scare anyone and then sits back down. </p><p> </p><p>As Baek-hyeon and Mikyong look around they see that everyone is looking at them and then look at me cuddling into Haru’s neck again then it clicks. “What are you all looking at,” Baek-hyeon says, which makes everyone go back to eating their breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>As people started to leave the hall i took my face out of Haru’s neck and went back to eating but still held tight on her hand “I’m so sorry Yuki we didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable” Baek-hyeon say in an apologetic tone,“Yea we are so sorry can you forgive us please” Mikyong says. I just nodded and gave them a smile. </p><p> </p><p>When we were leaving the hall I noticed that Haru’s hand and mine were still together, I liked being near her. She makes me feel safe and that nothing bad would ever happen as long as I'm with her. </p><p> </p><p>We soon got back to what I assumed was three’s eldest room, there was one bunk bed which Baek-hyeon was lying on the top half of that was up against the wall,a double bed near the window which Haru was reading a book on, a small table with a tv on it, one big wooden cupboard and three smaller someones, one next to the bunk bed and the other two on the sides of the double bed. </p><p> </p><p>Mikyong turns on the tv and pulls out a beanage and sits on it then motions for me to come and join her but I shake my head going to where Haru was lying. I think I would rather cuddle her for now, still a bit shaken up about breakfast and that I still don’t know why I’m in a child’s body. </p><p> </p><p>She must have read my mind or saw me shake my head at Mikyong cause she stops reading her book and opens her arm out so that i could cuddle her then she goes back to reading her book. “What makes Haru so special, that you go to her and not me.” Mikyong says. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s because she loves me more than you unnie” Haru says while still reading her book.</p><p> </p><p>I look up at her and say “ I love you all equally no matter how annoying you all maybe” with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Mikyong and Baek-hyeon started to laugh while Haru just looked down at me with a face that said we are going to talk later. As time passed, sleep started to creep up on me, my eyes heavy and soon I fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. They seem nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet run into a couple and they want to adopted a child and that child ends up being you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I wake up with a gentle shake of your shoulder, I look around to see who it was and then I look up to see the clock “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s 5:00 pm already” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say still half asleep and yawning. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked like you needed sleep.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Haru says with a smile. She slowly pulls me off of her bed, puts me on her back and carries me to the hall again probably to have dinner. You see Mikyong and Baek-hyeon sitting in the same stop you were at breakfast with four plates of food on them, as you got closer they noticed that the two of you were coming. You get off Haru’s back and sit next to her ready to eat but then you hear Mikyong and Baek-hyeon say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>looks like our baby is awake after her nap” </span>
  </em>
  <span>with smiles on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decided to make small talk with the others  about what they did while you were asleep you find out that they didn’t get up too much, while you were asleep Mikyong and Baek-hyeon ended up binged watch a bunch of k-dramas on Netflix and Haru finished the book she was reading before you fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Soon the four of you finished dinner and headed back to Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon room so they could get their pj’s and then you all went to your room to get yours before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed. You were the first to finish so you decided to go back to Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon room and wait for them there. You walk in the room too see the room a mess with clothes all on the all </span>
  <em>
    <span>what a bunch of messy teens </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>I better get this cleaned up before they get back” you say to yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finish cleaning the room you sit in the beanbag  and you are slow drifting off to sleep while sitting. You hear the door open and the others walk back in the room but decide to pretend to be asleep so you could scare them, they walk over to see that you were curled up in a ball in the big black beanbag that they had in their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t she look cute when she is asleep” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Baek-hyeon says in a quiet voice trying not to wake you up, the other two just nod in agreement but before anyone else could say anything you jump up and scare them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you do that to us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikyong says try to steady her breathing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span> Okay I understand why you do it to those two but why me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru says. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After you had your fun scaring Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon and playing some games with them before they decide it’s time for you to go back to your room, they drop you off to your room that you shared with five other kids. “Goodnight Yuki will see you tomorrow morning okay” Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon say while walking back to their room. You climb into your bed and cuddle with your teddy bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You hear someone say “</span>
  <em>
    <span> Lights out everyone” </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of the kids that you share a room with goes to turn off the light and jumps back into their bed. You closed your eyes as sleep consumed you. The last thing you see is the clock flash 10:00. Soon you were off in a sweet dream but not for long that sweet dream slowly became you reliving how you died over and over again, you woke up crying from the dream turned nightmare to see it’s still dark outside you look at the digital clock next to your bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s 2:00 am” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say in a quiet voice so you don’t wake up the other children in the room. You try to go back to sleep but you can, so you decide to go to Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon room. As you walk up the stairs to their room trying to make sure you don’t make any loud you walk past an office and hear people talk “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay will see you tomorrow morning around 10:20 once your plane lands back in Seoul I’m sure you two will have the family you always wanted” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you quickly walk past the office door to Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>When you get to the door of their room you slowly open it and try to not make any loud sounds that would wake you the three sleeping teenagers. You slip in the double bed with Haru, until you notice that she’s awake and looking directly at you. “</span><em><span>What are you doing here yuki it 2:45 in the morning</span></em><span>”</span> <span>she says in a soft voice trying not to wake up the other two. “</span><em><span>I had a bad dream and I couldn't go back to sleep so I came here”</span></em><span> I replied</span><em><span> “oh well it can’t be help you can stay here then”</span></em><span> Haru says with a smile. She slowly strokes your hair gently and you start to fall asleep. The last thing you hear here is</span><em><span> “ Goodnight my sweet Yuki. I love you”. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning comes you feel the sunlight against your face but you just turned away from it so you can go back to sleep until you hear two familiar voices. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ Do you think we should wake them up yet? ” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baek-hyeon says. “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>No we have a while until breakfast and besides they look so cute when they're asleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mikyong says. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you believe the four of us have been together for nearly six years and it’s all thanks to our little maknae there”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baek-hyeon says with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>I feel Haru start to stir in her sleep and soon i hear her say “</span><em><span>What are you two talking about now”. “Nothing” </span></em><span>they both say then Mikyong asks “</span><em><span>why is our baby in your bed anyway” “She had a bad dream and couldn’t go back to sleep so she came here”</span></em><span>. “</span><em><span>You know that you won’t always be there to protect her. She’ll probably get adopted</span></em> <em><span>soon and then you won’t be there for her” </span></em><span>Baek-hyeon says.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru says in a sad voice. It breaks my heart to think that i'll won’t have these three around even though I have only known them for a day. I decided to wake up because they went silent. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you guys talking about?” i say in a sleepy voice while rubbing my eyes my eyes “Nothing</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span> they all say simultaneously with smiles on their faces. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We better get ready before everyone gets the good stuff”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decide to head back to your room but before you do Haru grabs you on the wrist and says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you going</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to get changed” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It's fine you can just borrow some of my clothes and besides you take forever to get ready and that means there won’t be anything left for breakfast”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru says as she is getting a jumper and ripped jeans out for me.  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the four of you walk to the hall to get breakfast you notice that a lot of the kids are dressed nice and I was curious to why that is. We finally made it to the hall and before the workers said that breakfast was ready. You jump into line and get your breakfast, as you look around you see a table and start to walk but before you can sit a group of kids push past you and beat you to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span> “</span><em><span>Umm excuse me but i was going to sit there” </span></em><span>you say in a soft voice.</span> <span>One of the girls got up and walked to you and said “</span><em><span>what did you say shorty</span></em><span>”. I stood there in silence with my head down, the girl hit my tray and my food was on the floor. “</span><em><span>I said what you said shortly,” </span></em><span>the girl says in a angry tone. “Nothing” you say as you walk backwards because the girl is slowly coming into your bubble. You soon feel hands on your shoulders and you turn around to see that Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon pulled you behind them as the rest of the girls group got up. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What's going on there?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you hear one of the people that work here come over. Soon the group left and you Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon sat down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you three” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say with a smile on your face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's alright yuki we love you and we'll always be there for you when you need us” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baek-hyeon says while the other two nod in agreement. Since you did not have any food you the three of them give you some of their food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you were leaving the hall after breakfast you accidentally ran into a couple and one of the workers. You bow in apology for bumping into them, they say is fine and then walk off. After that you saw the couple a lot throughout the day and soon one of the workers that was with them asked if you like to come with them. You look at Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon to see if it was okay; they just nod as you walk off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon you see the office that you walked past last night come into view then it clicked that these were the people on the phone. When you walk in the office you see the couple sitting down in two black worn out leather chairs. They smile at you as you sit in a wooden chair that was set aside. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This nice couple is looking to adopt a child” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the workers says</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“and they would like to adopt you, yuki” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she continued.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I hope that we can get to know you and you get to know us before anything is final” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the woman says smiling at me. You nod your head and soon you look up at the clock and ask if it would be okay if you could go and have dinner. The worker nods and you get up and bow before exiting the door to go to the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the offices</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think she's perfect honey, don't you think so ” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the woman says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I agree, darling” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man says. They both look at the work and ask if it was okay for them to come back and visit yuki. The worker says</span>
  <em>
    <span> “sure why not i just need a time and we should be all good” “how about 10 a.m”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>okay i'll see you tomorrow then”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the workers says. The couple nods and gets up and leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back in the hall </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you walk back in the hall you see Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon come running at you but before you could tell them to stop they all hug you, they hug you so tight that you could not breathe. They let you go dragging you back to the table and sitting you down, then they ask you “</span>
  <em>
    <span>where did you go? Why did they want to talk to you? Are you okay, did they say something to you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> all at once. Then you tell them what happened in the office and you tell them that the couple that you ran into wants to get to know you and see if they are a good fit for each other. They look at you shocked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think that I will be seeing them a lot more because they said they'll see me tomorrow” you say.  </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were right, you did see the couple a lot more over the next week and a half, you got to know them as they did you. Soon one day they asked if you wanted to come and live with them, you asked them if you could have a few days to think about your decision.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you were walking back to your room from the office you were in deep thought thinking if you should really go, they seem like a nice couple but there was one problem: you did want to leave Haru,Mikyong unnie and Baek-hyeon oppa. They were the only people you trust and the closest thing you could call family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Suddenly your thought was broken when you felt arms wrap around your waist but you don't panic cause you know who it is, you turn around and smile “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you were trying to scare me it did work. Besides, I know you are the only one to wait for me Haru” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “ I can never get anything past you can I yuki” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says smiling back at you.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod and start to walk back to your room with your hands intertwined with each other. You ask her if it was okay if she could stay in your room tonight. She nods and says “</span>
  <em>
    <span> Okay i'll be back soon i just have to go get change” she says</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“okay” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say as you go into your room and get ready for bed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as you get out of the bathroom you see Haru sitting on your bed reading her book, you cuddle next to her and soon you think you should tell her about the couple and how they want you to move in with them. You look up at Haru and gently tap her shoulder to get her attention, she looks at you “</span>
  <em>
    <span> what is it Yuki you look nervous?” “ i need your opinion on something,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you say. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay shoot” “okay so that couple that has been coming to see me asked me if i wanted to start living with them” you say really fast but Haru still understood what you said. “That's so good yuki, why are you scared to tell me this”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because i don't want to leave you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikyong unnie and Baek-hyeon</span>
  <em>
    <span> oppa” </span>
  </em>
  <span>say you with tears in your eyes</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “It's okay we can always write to each other or you can call us. I'm sure they’ll let you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says in a sweet voice. Soon you two were asleep cuddled into each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This is where i say goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is pretty explanatory by the title</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As you were happily dreaming you were suddenly stopped in your dream you look around to see a girl standing in front of you under a tall tree with long golden hair and crystal blue eyes smiling at you. You walk over to the girl and stand next to her, “</span>
  <em>
    <span> hello there lily” she said in English</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “ how did you know my name like my real name” you say back in english and soon realise that you don't look like yuki you look like you used to. “Because I am the one who put you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the body you are in right now” the girl with the golden hair says as she sits down. “why am i here? What am I doing here in this body? what are you?” you ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well first of all my name is god. I am an all powerful being that rules over space, time, death, birth and so on and so forth. Second you are here because I saw that you are a soul worth saving and third I put you in this body because the previous soul became tainted by hate so I removed it and put you in there. Does that answer all your questions?” God ask. You just nod your head and try to process all of the information you have just been given. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>You and god continue to talk more and you tell her about the world you are in and the people you have met. “</span><em><span>I should tell you something as well. I have given you the ability to understand and speak certain languages, like Korean of course English, japanese and mandarin as well. You can learn new ones if you wish to” </span></em><span>God says, then gets up off the ground and turns to you.</span> <span>“</span><em><span>It’s time for me to go, I'll see you later okay</span></em><span>.” She waved her hand at you as she left you under the tree and you closed your eyes then woke up to light snoring next to you and saw Haru still cuddling you, you look up at the time and realize it's almost breakfast. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake her to try to wake her up but she doesn't do more than you try to get out of bed but her arms wrap around your waist tighter. “</span>
  <em>
    <span> Where are you doing, it's still cuddle time,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Haru says, still half asleep. “</span>
  <em>
    <span> Well if you must know i’m doing to get ready for breakfast before all the food is gone and we are left with nothing” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say as you unwrap her arm from your waist and go to the bathroom.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to get her attention because she was soon up and out of the bed getting ready to leave. You walk out of the bathroom to see her all dressed and ready to go even though she still has sleep in her eyes and bed hair. You grab her, set her down on the bed and brush her hair and put it into a high ponytail, she grabs her wrist and you both run as fast as you can to the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the hall</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where are they going to miss out on breakfast?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikyong says with a worried face. “I'm sure they’ll be here any minute. Stop worrying” Baek-hyeon says. As soon as he says that they see the two of you running as fast as you can and stop when you both see them you stop and walk over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And where have the two of you been”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the both say at the sametime.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Well this one decied to sleep in and won’t get out of bed, she even tried to get me to stay in bed but I told her we were going to miss out on food” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say trying to catch your breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both look at you and smile a mischiefness grinds “ So yuki” they say while you all are waiting in line “ how did our Haru over here try and keep you in bed” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well when i went to get up and get ready she wrapped her arms around my waist and said to me ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you doing, it's still cuddle time’ and when i told her we were going to be late she shot up and ran to the bathroom and got changed and here we are now”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you say without know the two in front of you were going to use that against Haru and make fun of her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the four of you finished  and made your way to your room you blur out “</span>
  <em>
    <span> i think i'm going to go and go live with that couple that has been coming to see me for the past week” they all turn around and look at you. “Yuki, are you sure, is this  what you want?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baek-hyeon says “yes i do” you say “then we will fully support you” they all say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You say bye to Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon and decide to hang out in the art room that you saw on your first day while walking around. You see that no one is in here so you decide to grab an old sketch book that hasn’t been used and start to sketch, you see a radio on the table next to the and turn it on. As you draw you hummed alone to the songs on the radio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon it was the afternoon and it was almost time for dinner. You turned off the radio, rushing down to the hall to have dinner. You see Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon and sit with them and eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner the four of you walked you to your room and they said goodbye and were off to their room, you smiled and waved goodbye to them. You get ready for bed with your stuffed teddy bear in your arms and soon you drift off to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were having the time of your life in your dream riding a roller coaster when it all stopped and you come to see a familiar face “God what are you doing here” you ask. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well my dear I want to see how you are going with everything and I hear that you are getting adopted</span>
  </em>
  <span>” god said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow you really do know everything. I have a question for you if it’s not too much to ask”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “ If it’s something I can answer I will try my best.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> God says with a smile “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it possible to ever find someone that will truly make me happy and yes Haru,Mikyong unnie and Baek-hyeon oppa make me happy but I want something more. Like someone that I can connect with. If you get what I mean.” you say to god. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean your soulmate or mates” god says “</span>
  </em>
  <span>WAIT THAT IS AN ACTUAL THING HERE AND I COULD HAVE MORE THAN ONE!!!”</span>
  <em>
    <span> you say. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes they are very much real and yes you could have more than one. It can range from a platonic to a romantic relationship; it all depends on the two people and what they want.” God says rubbing her ear that you yelled in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey God what's a soulmate?” you ask. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else.It's someone who makes you a better person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually they don't make you a better person,you do that yourself...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>because they inspire you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A soulmate is someone who you can carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And no matter what happens you will always love them. Nothing can ever change that.” God says with a smile on her face.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you could tell me how many?” you ask.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay let me see what I can do but I can't promise you anything okay” she says as she gets up and walks away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Actually there is something I can give you before you go. I can tell you how many you have if you want if that will help you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says turning around. God turns to face you, places her hands on your wrist and closes her eyes. You close your eyes then you start to feel weird. You suddenly open your eyes because you feel like you just got shocked by a taser. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay it seems you have ten soumates</span>
  </em>
  <span>” god says shocked  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Why are you shocked and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how will I know it’s them god?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you ask </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well it's rare to have more than one soulmate and if you look at your wrist there you have ten tattoos on it with their full name of your soulmates. Also see how the names are in blue right now when you meet them it will change to red” </span>
  </em>
  <span>god says</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I put it on your wrist so you could see it better and you are lucky ” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she also adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Normally people in this world only get their tattoo and see their soulmate's tattoo when they  are 15 but since I like you I gave you this” </span>
  </em>
  <span>God says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have one more question before I go” you say “what is it?” god asks. “Well if all 10 are my  soulmates does that mean that they are all so each other's soulmates?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes and no” God responds “Okay see how you have 10 names on your wrist they might only have your name on their wrist but it's very rare for all the names on a person’s wrist to also be each other's soulmates” God says with a serious face. You nod and thank God for what she has done for you so far. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You look down at the 10 names on your wrist you read them but before you could read them all you wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look down at your wrist to see the names are still on your wrist. You sigh in relief that they are still there but one stands out to you, it is Haru Cho. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuki hurry up and get ready” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you look up to see Haru standing at the door,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I wonder if it’s my Haru or someone else </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think to yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You get ready and grab on to her arm and say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning Haru how did you sleep”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well good morning to you too and I slept fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mikyong</span>
  <em>
    <span> unnie and Baek-hyeon oppa are waiting for us” she says, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dragging you out of the room.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the hall </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk into the hall with yours and Haru’s hand intertwined together, her pulling you along to make sure you get something to eat. After you get your breakfast and sit down, you look down at your wrist and trace the name on your it. “What are you doing?” Baek-hyeon asks as he slurps up noodles that he is eating</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “Nothing”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you respond and go back to eating. They all look at you and then go back to eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After eating you get called to the offices and you know all too well what it's for. As you walk up the stairs and past one of the rooms you hear something on the TV playing, so you pecked in the room to see what it was and there were 5 kids sitting around the TV watching what looked like a </span>
  <span>M! Countdown but before you could investigate further you hear someone call out your name. You look up to see it’s one of the people that work here looking for you. As you walk away you hear that song again but you decided to keep walking to the worker. </span>
  
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The office </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk into the office to see the couple sitting in the same chairs when you first officially met them, they both stand up and say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>hello yuki how have you been</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been good and I have my answer for the two of you, ”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you say as you go and sit down in a chair.  They both look at you, you sit up straight and look them both in the eye and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have thought about this really hard and I have come to a decision. I would love for you two to adopt me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say with a smile on your face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they both say, you nod your head and they both get up and hug you.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They asked you if you wanted to go with them right now but you said “</span>
  <em>
    <span> Can you come and get me tomorrow, i just wanted to get my things ready and say goodbye to my friends that’s all.” “Sure sweet will come and pick you up in the afternoon after we both have finished work”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the woman says. After you leave the office you bid them goodbye, as you make your way past the room that you were before you see that the TV was turned off and that the kids that were in here were gone. You decide to go and find the three eldest.    </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>In Haru, Mikyong and Baek-hyeon room </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you think they said to her when she told them she was okay with them adopting her</span>
  </em>
  <b>. </b>
  <em>
    <span>What if they don’t want her anymore.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru says in a panic voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down I'm sure it went perfectly fine and that they were over the moon that she said yes” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baek-hyeon says. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But don’t you think that it's kind of weird that these people want to adopt her all of a sudden. What if they’re like some crazy people that just want to use her” Haru says “I think if they were like that i don’t the system would let her go to them.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baek-hyeon says. “Whatever” Haru says and goes back to reading her book. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>You walk back in the room and feel the tension in the air until they see you walk into the room and soon Haru gets up to hug you. “</span><em><span>What was that for</span></em><span>” you ask as you let go of her, “</span><em><span>I just missed you that’s</span></em> <em><span>all” </span></em><span>she says smiling at you</span><em><span>. “Okay. Well can you guys help me pack for tomorrow please.”</span></em><span> you ask them and they all say</span><em><span> “Yes”</span></em><span> at the sametime. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They all get up from their spots and walk out the door and look back at you and Mikyong says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry up or we are never going to get this done” </span>
  </em>
  <span>grabbing your hand and pulling you out the door. As the four of you walk to your room you can’t but help feel sad because this is probably going to be the last time the four of you will be together like this, soon you are taken out of your train of thought by someone else grabbing your other hand you look to see it’s just Haru as she smiles at you, you smile back and continue to walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the four of you reach your room and see that there are cardboard boxes near your bed that were probably left by one of the workers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how nice of them </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think as you walk over to the boxes and start packing. As you, Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon pack you see the looks on their faces, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They seem sad. Maybe I should do something to cheer them up”, you</span>
  </em>
  <span> say to yourself quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Hey guy why don’t we have a small goodbye party in your room for me since it’s my last night here and i want to spend it with you guys” you say in a cheerful tone. They all turn and look at you, you think maybe thing was a bad idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>but then they all come and hug you. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>of course we will throw you a party</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Haru says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>yea and we can play games, watch some movies and dramas or tell scary stories” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikyong says she squeezes you in the hug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We can do whatever you want kiddo okay” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baek-hyeon says looking like he is almost about to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the four of you realize that it’s time for dinner, you all walk down stairs and get your dinner, as you sit down you all start to talk to each other and see what you were going to do tonight. You look down at the names on your wrist again and then you up at Haru, you wonder if she is your soulmate for that, maybe it’s just a common name here in South Korea. You soon realise you are staring at her and go back to eating before anyone noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the four of you were done with your dinner and make your way back to your room to grab pj before going to have a bath. You were the first out of the bathroom and back in their room, you look around and think </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn I’m going to miss this room </span>
  </em>
  <span>and soon Mikyong and Baek-hyeon walked back in the room. You three decided to set up everything “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can we make a fort</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” you blur out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure why not it will be fun.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikyong says and Baek-hyeon nods.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>When the three of you are almost finished you hear the door open and you poke your head out of the entrance of the fort to see Haru with a bright smile on her face. </span><em><span>“Why did you tell me you were making a fort? I could have helped.” </span></em><span>she said in a whiny voice</span> <span>while stomping her feet. As I crawl out to go hug Haru, Mikyong and Baek-hyeon also crawl out to see what was going on. You pull Haru into a hug while stroking her hair so she stops, you notice that her face has a pink tinge, you let her go and pull her into the fort which was setup in front of the TV so you could watch movies.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 20 minutes of debating on what to watch you all decide that you want to watch </span>
  <span>Kimi no Na wa ( Your Name). You laid in the middle so you could eat some of the popcorn and chocolate before the others could get any. You grab some of the chocolate and then the popcorn and put both in your mouth,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I still loved my weird combination of food and always will </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think to yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You soon noticed that </span>
  <span>Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon are asleep so you turn off the TV and go grab more blankets and pillows for the four of you. Slowly making your way past the sleeping teens and crawling out the entrances of the fort you grab the blankets off Mikyong and the pillows off Baek-hyeon bed. You pull the blankets and pillows back into the fort, carefully trying not to wake the other up. You lay back down in between Haru and Mikyong  trying to not take up too much room but to only be pulled closer by Haru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You try to get out of her arm but she has a tight grip then you hear her say something “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you Yuki” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you stop moving and turn your head to see that Haru is still asleep. “</span>
  <em>
    <span> I love you too Haru” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say in a soft voice and soon you fall asleep in the arms of someone you hope is your soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake by yourself, you look around and see the time it’s 9:30 Am, you rush out of the fort to go get ready for breakfast but see that Haru,Mikyong and Baek-hyeon are standing there in front of you and Mikyong with a tray of food for what you assumed was for you. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” you ask the three of them and they nod, you take the tray from Mikyong “Thank you” you say and go to the bed to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While you eat the other three start to clean their room up and put everything back where it originally was. When you finish you leave the tray on the small table next to the bed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So i show go get out of my pj’s and into some clothes</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you say but are stopped by Haru “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay you can just borrow some of my clothes. Beside i also think some of your clothes are here</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something is definitely going on</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think to yourself but you’ll deal with that later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You get changed into a pair of jeans that you left here and one of Haru’s jumpers then you decide to go to the art room you were in yesterday to finish off the artwork you were doing. As you walked to the room you noticed that Haru was following you and every time you turned around she hid but she was not doing a very good job at it. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When you reached the art room you turned around walked to Haru, grabbed her from where she was hiding and pulled her into the art room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why have you been following me this whole time?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask while you crossed your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up at you with her puppy eye, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t even try to use your puppy eyes on me to get out of this. I want an answer and don’t lie to me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you say to her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to keep an eye on you to make sure that you don’t get into any trouble because it’s your last day and I want it to be a good one.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru says looking down at her feet. You look at her and hug “</span>
  <em>
    <span>okay”</span>
  </em>
  <span> it all you say to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That is such a terrible lie but i'll go with it for now </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think to yourself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You go back to what you came here to do, that was drawing. You turn on the radio from yesterday and go and sit down, you notice that Haru is sitting next to you watching you paint. </span>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>You soon realized that you were drawing what looked like people as you kept drawing. You could start to make out what they looked like and that they were all girls. The first one had this very cute bunny smile and light brown hair that went a few inches below her shoulders, The second had hair that was just above her shoulders which was blond but you could tell she was korean still. The third had black hair that also went to her shoulders but she had bangs and didn’t look like she was Korean maybe japanese, the fourth one also looked japanese but had long </span><span>brown hair. The fifth one was korean and looked shorter than the others but she had long chestnut colored hair, the sixth one was japanese her hair only was just below her shoulders but on her face were moles that you found so cute. The seventh one had black hair and had pale skin that was like snow, the eighth one was the shortest among them who had blond streaks in her light brown hair. The ninth one was the tallest of them and had dark brown hair and also her dark brown eyes. The last one you could not quite make out yet. </span></p>
<br/>

<p><span>You look at the clock on the wall and realize that it’s almost time for the couple to come and get you. You look at Haru who fell asleep while you were painting. You walk up to her and gently shake her awake, she looks up at you and pulls you into her lap. “</span><em><span>I’m going to miss you yuki. Promise me that you will write to us okay.” she says “I promise. Haru what do you think about soulmates?” you ask her. “Well I think it’s a beautiful thing and I know that they are the person that you are meant to be with and you just click when you meet them for the first time. Why do you ask?” </span></em><span>she says with a gentle smile on her face  “</span><em><span>No reason I was just curious.” you say.  </span></em></p>
<br/>

<p><span>You get off her lap and grab the sketch book then you grab her hand as you leave the art room. You go and look for </span><span>Mikyong and Baek-hyeon, you find them in the hall just sitting and eating some </span><span>Cone Chips. You walk over and sit across from them, you grab some chips out of the bag and eat them. </span><em><span>“Where have you two been all day”</span></em><span> they ask you,</span><em><span> “Well we have been in the art room.” you say to them and they nod. </span></em></p>
<br/>

<p><span>Then you hear one of the workers call out your name, you walk over to them and they say </span><em><span>“The couple is here to pick you up”. </span></em><span>You turn around to the three on the table and you tell them to come over here. You all walked to the front of the orphanage hand in hand, with your backpack on your back that had the sketch book and other things in it, the couple soon came into view waiting for you at the gate. You let go of Haru's and Mikyong’s hands and turn around to face the three of them, “</span><em><span>Looks like it’s time for me to go.</span></em><span> I promise to write to you guys all the time. Oaky.” you try not to cry. </span></p>

<p><span>They all just nod and hug you one last time. Then one of the workers comes out with balloons, flowers and a small rectangle present. They gave it to you, </span><em><span>“this is from the three of you also don’t open the present until you get in the car okay</span></em><span>” Baek-hyeon says trying to hold back his tears. You nod and start to walk over to the couple when you reach them you give them a smile </span><em><span>“can you hold these for me please” </span></em><span>you say to them before running back and tackling the three to the ground and crying out </span><em><span>“ I LOVE YOU GUYS”</span></em><span> you say then the three on the ground started to cry as well. </span></p>
<br/>

<p><span>When you got up you helped them up </span><em><span>“okay before i go i have some to say to each of you.” </span></em><span>you say and they all nod their head trying to wipe all of the tears away. </span><em><span>“First Baek-hyeon oppa, you were always looking out for me when I needed it and you are the big brother I never had and I always wanted, please make sure to keep looking out for these two for me while I’m not here okay.”</span></em><span> you say as Baek-hyeon cries even more and nods</span></p>
<br/>

<p><span>“</span><em><span>Second Mikyong unnie” </span></em><span>you say as you turn to her</span><em><span> “You  are the older sister I always knew I wanted and you will always be the cutest out of the four of us to me and try not to get into a fight with Baek-hyeon oppa okay.” </span></em><span>you say smiling at her while trying to wipe her tears away. </span></p>
<br/>

<p><em><span>“Finally Haru”</span></em><span> says as you turn to your best friend in the world</span><em><span>. “You have been there for me when I had no one and when I needed it the most. We have always been together and we still always will be.”</span></em><span> you say to her and pull her into a hug.</span><em><span> “If we are each other's soulmates I promise to come and find you”</span></em><span> you say to her and give her a kiss on the cheek before running off to where the couple was.</span></p>
<br/>

<p><span> You turn to wave back at them before walking off to the fancy looking car that the couple came here in. You get in the back of the car and they give you your present from your friends and you open it. You see a note, a frame with a photo of the four of you and a bracelet. </span></p>
<br/>

<p><span>The note said ‘ Dear Yuki even though we are far apart you will always be our maknae no matter what we love you don’t forget that. P.s the bracelet that you have with you is the exact same one the three of us have, the numbers on the bracelet is the date we all met each other and became friends and it was all thanks to you.’ At the bottom of the note it said ‘From you three favorite people in the world Baek-hyeon oppa,Mikyong unnie and Haru. May we meet again’ you laugh at the last bit case that was a saying from the 100 which was a show that the four of you watched together. </span><span>You look back out the window to see the orphanage slow go out of view.</span></p>
<br/>

<p><span>But what you didn’t know was that would be the last time you would see the three of them for a very long time.    </span></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1 year 13 months 2 weeks 10 days 18 hours and 4 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter we get to know why the Parks wanted to adopted yuki in the first place and how yuki goes through a lot of torture and pain which lead may lead her to have problems in the future.. We also learn the names of the other 9 soulmates but you probably know who they are already.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> You noticed that the car has stopped, you look around to see that you were at a shopping center. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are we here for?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask the couple,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Well we thought we would take you shopping for your room and if  you wanted to get anything you can”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the woman says smiling at you. You nod and the three of you get out of the car and walk to the entrance of the shopping center and then are greeted by a man in a suit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ Good afternoon Mr and Miss Park what can i do for you this afternoon?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Well Mr Lee we would like to buy our daughter here stuff for her room and anything else she may need” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “ Okay follow me please and we shall go see what we can find” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Lee says walking off and the three of you follow behind him</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the four of you walk around you try on many different clothes and you are asked if you want this of your room. You asked the couple if it was okay for you to have a phone they said yes, you end up getting the newest iPhone which was the 6S plus. You end up walking out of the shop with a new phone, new clothes, stuff for your room and this stuffed red panda toy that you chooses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hop into the car and start to feel sleepy with the red panda you decided to name Miko and the stuffed teddy bear that you have had since you were born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up when you hear Mrs Park say your name while gently shaking you. You look out the car door to see that you have arrived at this huge mansion, you get out and walk behind Mrs Park with your two stuffed toys in hand. When you get inside you see a huge staircase going up to the second floor of the house, you follow her up the huge staircase and into what you assumed was your room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you enter the room you see that all the stuff you have chosen for  your room was set up and then your turn to see a walk-in wardrobe that has all your clothes in it. Then Mrs Park gives you a tour of the house and finally she shows you where her’s and Mr Park room then looks at her watch and takes you down stairs to the dining room where you see that dinner was prepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sit down at the table, you look at your phone to check the time it’s 8:35 after you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“sigsa jusyeoseo gamsahabnida” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before you start to eat your food.  Also when you eat the food you start to feel weird, your eyes suddenly start to feel heavy and the room starts to spin. You look at your phone the last thing you see is 2nd December 2015 before everything just goes black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 1 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up to a cold breeze against your body, you look around you see that you are no longer in your clothes but a hospital gowns you also see that you are in a glass cage that has barely anything in it. You feel something cold around your neck, you raise your hands to your neck to feel what is a collar. You look around the cage to see all it has is a bucket,a camera in the corner. There was nothing for you to sleep on or anything. You look around to see a small window that is bare up to high for you to reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Look dear she’s wake” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a woman says you turn around to see Mr and Mrs Park standing in front of the cage in white lab coats smiling from ear to ear.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Well now that she is awake shall we start the experiments honey” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says as he approaches the cage, when he opens the door you try and make a run for it but is stopped when you get a shock from the collar around your neck and you blackout again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up to find yourself strapped to a surgical table, you try and get put but it’s no use then you see the Parks standing near a table with tools on it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to the Parks, they both turn around looking like they were about to perform surgery and you were right except it was on you </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well my dear you see we are about to start our newest experiment. Which is you my dear” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says, you feel like you are about to have a panic attack but calm yourself down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you doing this?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask if a lump in your throat and you voice shaking,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Well you see that last experiments failed because the test subject died and we had to find a new test subject as soon as possible. So we went to the orphanage where you were and that is where we ran into you. We soon realized that you were the perfect test subject for our experiment. The right age and you were a girl as well. You see we first tried boys but soon found out they don’t survive that long so we, so we stick with girls. ” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mrs Park says, while preparing what looked like a syringe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now shall we begin the stage of the experiment darling” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mrs Park says to Mr Park. They walk over to you with a needle with clear liquid in it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ Yes honey and I really do hope you last longer than all the other test subjects and if you don’t we can always go back to your orphanage and take that friend of your. What was her name again Huki, Hero oh it was Haru.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Parks says as he injects the clear liquid into your arm. You do want them near Haru, let alone adopt her and make her go through this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You start to feel strange, your body starts to burn up your hands and feet go numb then it goes black. You wake up to being carried by someone then you hear the door to your cage  open and are placed down on the hard cold cement. You hear Mr Park say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Day 1 of experiment 209. She was injected with the k-9 modified gene and started to experience a burning sensation all over her body,her heart accelerated to around 110 bpm and then she  blackout. But overall it seems she is half way through part 1 of stage 1 of the experiment.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>that is the last thing you hear before falling asleep from exhaustion. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up the next morning to find that it isn’t cold which was strange cause you were in the middle of winter. You look at your arm and legs to notice that you have black fur all along them, you feel something moving behind you. You turn around to see you have a tail swaying back and forward, you touch the side of your head then the top and realize that you have ears like dog ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You then see someone approach the cage with a tray in their hands, they open the bottom of the door which slides open and then slide the tray into the cage and close it. You grab the tray and see what is on it. There is a bowl of rice and an apple, you see that they didn’t give you anything to eat the food with so you start to eat the rice with your hand. When you finish the rice you eat the apple and put the tray near the sliding door and go sit in the corner where you feel safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at the camera from where you were sitting then you hear a door open, you see Mr and Mrs Park come to the cage to check on their new subject. Both wear jeans and shirts. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look dear, she's still alive and she seems to have passed part 1 of stage 1. How about we begin part 2.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mrs Park says, smiling and clapping her hands together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Part 1 of stage 1 and there's part 2??? </span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought to yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How about we run some tests on her for a couple of weeks. Remember what happened last time. We don’t want to have a repeat of subject 159, do we.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says and then Mrs Park nods. You look at both of them and think </span>
  <em>
    <span>subject 159 is how many they experimented on before me no cause your 209 so that means they have done this to 208 children before me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon get into their lab coats then turn to you in the corner, they make their way to the door and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ If you are going to try and run again I will not hesitate to shock you again” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mrs Park with a serious face. You see the door open and Mr Park come in with a lead which he connects it to the collar around your neck and pulls you to the door, you try to resist but he was too strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are then strapped to a chair so you could not move. They started by checking your vitals, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her heart rate seems a bit fast, it’s 105 bpm and her temperature is a little high but beside those she seems to be okay honey.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says to his wife. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay Darling” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says and then looks up at the clock on the wall, “</span>
  <em>
    <span> It’s time to go soon darling or we will be late to the meeting with the board”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mrs Park says to him. Then he puts the lead back on the lead and unstraps you from the chair, pulling you back to the cage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will escape this hell hole that i am in</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think to yourself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Day 93 </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This went on for about three months. You wake up, have your food that the lady would slides you then have your check up. That all changed when they decided to move on to part 2 of stage 1, one day they came in and pulled you out of the cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were then strapped to the table and injected with another dose of what you assumed was a stronger version of the k-9 modified gene. They chucked you back into the cage and watched to see if anything would happen, they did this for 4 hour then left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they left you started to feel like your whole body was on fire, your ears started to ring the pitch getting louder and louder. The fur on your arms and legs started to spread to the rest of your body. You close your eyes and then punch the ground in frustration because of the pain you are feeling, you open your eyes to see that you made a dent in the ground. You look at your hand and see it’s bleeding. Then the Parks come in and rush to the cage with a first aid kit, they pull out the disinfectant, put it on your hand, clean it then wrap it up in bandages before getting up and leaving.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait can I ask you something before you go” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to the two, they close the door and turn around looking at you.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “What is it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Parks asks, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well I was wondering if I could have the two stuffed toys that are in my room. The bear and the red panda” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask the two. They look at each other then say</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Okay” they then walk out the door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They came back the next day with the two toys in hand and gave them to you. You nod to them and then they leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they aren’t heartless monster after all </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought but you were wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 109</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran daily check ups on you for about a 2 and a half week before they injected you with another dose of k-9 modified gene which you assumed was part 3 of stage 1 of their experiments on you but this time they did it in your cage. They put a sticker on your which transmitted your vittles to their tablet. You notice that you could not control when your ear or tail would come out but you did learn to control your strength that you had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When night came you were starting to fall asleep but noticed something was going on with your vision. You blink a couple of times and look again you could see in the dark, you were amazed by that but you were too tired from all the tests they have been running on you and you then fall asleep.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 124 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Say they were running tests you saw that the fur over your body wasn’t there and that was the same as your arms and legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Her body cells have merged with the k-9 modified gene fast and it’s been 15 days since we injected her with part 3 of the k-9 modified gene. She seems to show no sign of her body rejecting the serum, which is good.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says into a recorder in his hand. You watch him speak into the recorder as he passe back and forward from one end of the room to the other. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon you see Mrs Park walk in, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Darling I think it’s time we move on to part 4 of this stage before something happens.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says, walking over to her husband. You see them come over to your cage with the 4 dosage for the k-9 modified gene serum, Mrs Park comes in and jabs you in the arm with the serum and walks out the door. Your body starts to burn again this time it’s the worst you have felt so far. You feel and hear your bones start to crack, your vision starts to go blurry then there’s nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up on the floor naked and you look around to see that there are huge claw marks on the floor, the walls and the glass that separates you from the Parks. You find another gown on the floor and put it on, you wonder what could have done this but the only explanation was that you did it. You look down at your hands and feet to see that you have long claws, you pinch yourself to make sure you aren’t dreaming or anything. The claws turn back into normal and you see that your two stuffed animals in the corner haven’t been touched, so maybe you weren’t a mindless beast after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 129</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next five day the Parks ran tests on you and every time they did you would change and blacking out. Each time you wake up to find more and more claw marks on the walls you start to believe that maybe you were becoming a mindless, out of control, violent beast. You were sitting in the corner thinking that you are a monster and no one will ever love you then look down at your wrist and see the names of your soulmates, trace them with your finger and start to feel tears run down your cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ I wonder if you’ll love me still even if I am a monster.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you say to yourself as you wipe the tears off your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 138 </b>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Darling shall we begin the final part of stage one.” Mrs Park says as she gets changed into her gear. “ yes we shall honey.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says walking over to your cage with the serum in his hand. You try to get away from him as he approaches you but then you get a shock from the collar, it was only enough to stop you from moving. He walks over to you and injects it in your arm and then walks out the door before you feel your body starts to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel your bones crack and reform, you close your eyes, the pain was like nothing you have felt before. You cry out in paint, you cry out for Haru hoping that she would hear you and come take you away from here. But she doesn't then feel your shoulders push back and reform, you open your eyes and look around. It seemed different somehow but you knew you were still in the cage, you see your reflection on the glass and you see a wolf with black fur. You step back and realize that it is you, you tilt your head at your reflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear the door open and you look to see Mr Park walk in with the lead in his hands, your growl at him, your fur standing on end. You see Mrs Park out of the corner of your eye with the remote that they use to shock you, you stop growling and let him put the lead on the collar. He takes you outside the cage and walks towards the door they always come in and out of, he opens it and takes you up a few flights of stairs. You reach a metal door he opens it and you see that you are in a forest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay it’s time to run some tests.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Park says and pushes a button on your collar</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “If you try to escape your collar will shock you and the further you go the more pain you will feel.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says. He lets you off the lead and you try and make a break for it then you are stopped by a shock then you get up and keep going but blackout. You hear footsteps approach you</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I told not to run off” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says as he lifts you up and takes you back to the lab and puts you in your cage.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Day 146 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up to see that you were no longer a wolf and you were back in a gown, you grab your toys and cuddle into them. You think of how much you miss Haru, Mikyong and Baek-hyeon and wish you were still with them in the orphanage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 152 </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s time to start stage 2 of the experiment.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mrs Park says,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Okay I’ll go and get the next lot of serum ready.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says as he walks over to a cupboard and pulls out a green serum. You watch him approach the door and opening, he walks over to you, attached the lead then takes you to the table where they first injected you with the k-9 serum. They strap you down and inject it into your body, you start to break out into a sweat. You feel your body start to heat up and you find it hard to breathe then it goes black once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up to Mr Park recording again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Day 87 of experiment. The subject body seems to have adapted well to the first stage of the experiment. We have recently injected her with the  A &amp; H </span>
  </em>
  <span>serum which had a drastic effect on her body. She seemed to break out into a sweat, her temperature slowly started to rise and her breathing became fast until she blacked out.” he says as he passes in front of your cage. You soon fall back asleep too tired to do anything.  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 216 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been two month since you were injected with the A&amp;H and you have bruises and cuts all over your body. You look at them, run your finger over them as you remember what they did to you two weeks ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2 Weeks ago: Day 202 </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Parks decide after they inject you with the A&amp;H to see if the first part of stage 2 has would they pull you out of your cage and drag you to the table. Tying your feet and arm to it and got all these different surgical tools in their hands. First they slowly ran a knife down your arms then got a hot bar and pressed it across your stomach, you screamed out in pain but were stopped when Mrs Park shoved stuff in your mouth to stop you. You cried out of pain, tears running down your face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s alright dear you’ll be fine soon and I'm sure you’ll get used to the pain.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mrs Park says with a smile on her face while she continued to run the knife over your body. They did this every day for the past two week to you.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Present Day:Day  216 </b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Your thoughts were broken when you heard the door open up and see the Parks walk in, “</span><em><span>I think it is time we start part two of this stage darling.” </span></em><span>Mrs Park says walking past your cage to her husband. They got changed and dragged you out again strapping your arm and legs to the table. They injected you with the second lot of A&amp;H then chunked you back in the cage, “</span><em><span>Let’s wait a few weeks before seeing if it worked. We have to make sure it goes through her whole body. </span></em><span>Mr Park says to his wife before walking off to get change.</span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 234 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to their word they came back four weeks later to see if the A&amp;H serum worked. They dragged up out again and strapped you to the table then they started to cut you and burn you. You noticed that a few minutes later the burn or cut would start to heal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so this is what it does</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought but that was not the only thing that this serum does. You soon realize that this was not the only thing it did, your body started to mature at a faster rate than a normal human begins.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 326 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three months have passed and you have become numb to anything they did to you. You felt like nothing, you were empty. They have finally broken you and you think you are beyond repair.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 359 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look at your reflection in the glass and you see that the collar around your neck has left a scare around your neck which you thought the A&amp;H would heal but you guess not. You hear the Parks come down the stairs and open the door. “It’s time for you to go running dear” Mrs Park says as she goes to grab the lead. She comes in and pulls you outside to the forest, you were let outside every six months when there was a full moon that night. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay you know the rules</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mrs Park says to you, you nod and start to transform into your wolf. You notice that you don’t feel the pain of your bones cracking anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you run around the forest you look up at the sky to see the full moon and how beautiful it was. You come across a creek and decide to rest for a bit, as you lay on the ground near the creek you feel the cold wind against your fur. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nice out here </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think then you hear a twig snap and turn to see a pack of wolves on the other side of the creek. You don’t move not wanting to seem like a fret to them, you notice one wolf in particular it had fur white as snow and eyes that were piecing blue. Soon they run off into the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear the Parks call out for you and you have no choice but to go back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One day I will be free just like them </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think to yourself as you run back to the Parks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Day 380 </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Darling don’t you think it’s time for the final stage of A&amp;H”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mrs Park says to Mr Park while fixing one of the tools they use on you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes I do honey” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he replies back to her. So Mr Park grabs a serum, walks in your cage and stabs you in the arm. You have found out that the A&amp;H is a serum that speeds up your growth process and each time you were stabbed you noticed that the healing process became faster but the ageing stayed the same.         </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 415</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were asleep on the floor in your wolf form because it was especially cold tonight for some reason. You wonder where and what Haru, Mikyong and Baek-hyoen are doing right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 420 </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay dear it’s time to start the 3rd stage of the experiment” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says to you while preparing the next serum. You turn to see that in his hand was a vial with black liquid, you turn around to see him approach you ready to stab your arm you try and move away but you are now in a corner. He grabs you by the arm and stabs you with the needle injecting the black serum into you, your body immediately reacts to it. You roll around on the ground in pain that's indescribable nothing like the first two stages. You feel your back in pain, your skin feels like it's being ripped apart. Then it stopped, you were still in pain but it was manageable, you turned to see that there are two bumps on your back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see the Parks on the other side of the glass looking at you with amazement in their eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at that Darling. What color do you think her wings are going to be” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mrs Park says to her husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well </span>
  </em>
  <span> honey i think they are going to be black because her fur is black also.” Mr Park replies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wings? Is that what you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think to yourself? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>480 days </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two months have passed, you notice that there are bones starting to stick out of your back and are growing also you have started to see that there are feathers coming up. You see that the parks were right. You did end up having black feathers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The progress of her wings have been going very well so far”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mr Park says</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “I think we should wait a few more months so her wings are more stable then give her the next lot of Black. Don’t you think so darling.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mrs Park says, Mr Park just nods in agreement as they both are walking out of the door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Day 632 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been five months since your wings first appeared, they seem to almost be fully grown and most of your feathers have appeared. You hear the Parks walking down the stairs and then open the door and enter the lab. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Honey, it's been a Five months since we injected her with the Black serum don’t you think we should give her the second lot?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mr Park says</span>
  <em>
    <span>, “Her wings have seem to stop growing. Which means that we should give her the second a lot of Black.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mrs Park says to her husband. Mr Park then goes to the cupboard and grabs the next lot of Black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then walks into your cage and stabs you in the arm then walks back out, your body doesn't react as bad as last time. You start to feel your back burn where it meets your wings. You then try and move your wings back and forward to see if you could fly. Then you looked down at the floor and you were hovering off the floor.You stopped and landed on the cold floor. You look up at the Parks and see their face in shock. They both start to walk to the computer and put the data in they just got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You try to use two of the stages at the same time but soon realize that you can only use one of the stages at a time. If you did  try to use them at the same time it did not end well for you because you would end up in immense pain then collapse on the floor before losing connections. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 724 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After three months your wings have fully developed and you can control when they come out now. You still feel pain when they come out or go back in but you feel numb to everything. You don't know how you manage to go on until now then you look down at your wrist and see the names of your soulmates, you read out their names softly to yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Im Nayeon, Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana, Park Jihyo, Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun,  Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu and Cho Haru.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> then you hear the Parks come in and you stop and look up to see what they are doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is the first time that any of our test subjects have made it this far. Why don’t we just start the final stage of the experiment.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mrs Park yells at Mr Park, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is exactly why we should take this slow if we rush; she could die before we get to finish” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park yells back.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Fine” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mrs Parks says</span>
  <em>
    <span> “We will give her a month then everything in her body should've settled down then we can begin the final stage okay” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr Park says while Mrs Park nods.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Final stage. I’m not staying around for that. It is time I escaped. </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think to yourself before planning out how you are going to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you are wondering why I didn't make yuki escape earlier it's because she I didn't want her to hurt people or herself all because she couldn't control what the Parks did to her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I bump into a girl with a bunny smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>okay we finally get to meet twice this chapter and can you guess who we meet first. We then meet the rest of Twice later</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 755  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been one month since you found out that the Park were on the final stage of their experiment and you finally finished planning your escape. You watched the Parks over the past month. You found out that they would come and check on you late in the afternoon then go out. You planned to escape at night so you can have the cover of the night. You figured out how to get the collar off your neck, and the password to your cage.</p><p> </p><p>When you went on your run last month you found out that the house was not too far from the lab. You know that you need to sneak into the house to get some clothes and your bag with your sketchbook, the photo of you and your friends, the bracelet that they gave you and your stuffed animals that you still have in your cage. Then you would need money to get away from this place. Hopeful the Park had money stashed somewhere in their house which they probably do. <em> “Okay it’s almost time” </em> you said to yourself, the Parks seem to be going out with friends for dinner tonight which was a bonus for you. The Parks left the lab then you waited a few houses until you were sure that they had left the house. </p><p> </p><p>You start to fiddle with the collar around your neck then hear a click and it comes off, you look up at the camera in the corner and jump up then smash it. You look at the door and type in the password, you hear a beep and the door unlocked. You grab the two stuffed animals and run out of the lab and up the stairs to the forest that surrounds the house, you transform into a wolf so you can see better in the dark. You make your way to the house sneaking past the guards around the house then transform back into a human and climb through a window. you quietly make your way up the stairs to the room with all of your stuff. You open the door to see that everything is still in the same place as two years ago. You look for the box that has all your clothes from the orphanage and find it, you pull out some and notice that they aren’t yours, their Haru’s and it smelled like Honey milk. You put on the striped black and white shirt then grab a pair of her black ripped skinny jeans and put them on. You look around the room for your bag trying not to make a lot of noise. You find it behind all the boxes, you open it to find that it has all your stuff still in it. You put on your bag and make your way out of the room to see if you could find any money to get on a train or something away from here.</p><p> </p><p>You find the Parks room and open the door. You look at the huge room with a bed that could fit 10 people on it. You see a huge portrait of the Parks, you get an off feeling about it and decide to take it down and you find a safe behind it. You put your ear to the safe and a few minutes later you open it. You see piles of money, solid gold blocks and two black credit cards, you grab $100,000 won and one of the credit cards. Before you hear footsteps coming up the stairs, you quickly put the money and card in your bag. </p><p>You close that safe and put the painting back up then hide in the cupboard that was in the room. You peck out to see it’s one of the guards, he walks around the room and comes to the cupboard. You pray that he won’t open it and find you in there hiding. As he was just about to open the door he got a call on his ear pieces, <em> “yea okay i'll be right down </em>” he says before turning around walking out the door and closing the door to the room behind him. You let out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding. You wait a few minutes before getting out, then open the door and make your way down stairs. You look around to make sure no one was around so you could go back out the window, you climb out and run for the forest. You stop running when you know that you are far enough away from the house that no one could see you. You take off your shirt and your wings come out, you flap them. You fly just above the trees to see that there is a town with a train station about 10 km away from where you were, you go back down and put your wings away cause if you fly there it would attract too much attention. So take off your clothes, put them in your bag and transform. You take the bag in your mouth and start to run.</p><p> </p><p>You run for a good 40 minutes before you reach the outskirts of the town and transform back. You put your clothes back on as quickly as you could and grab your bag, you make your way to the train station. When you reach the train station you see that you need a transport pass to get through, so you go to the counter and ask the lady that was there for a transport pass. <em> “How much would you like to put on it ?” </em> she asks you, <em> “ i would like $25,000 won please </em>” you say to the lady. She gives you the pass and you go through the gates, you look at the timetable for the trains and see that there is one that takes you to Cheongdam station which is near the orphanage but you have to switch trains at Sangbong station. You follow the purple colored line to the platform where you got on the train. Then close your eyes and fall asleep, you then wake up to hear that you are at Sangbong station. </p><p> </p><p>You get up with your bag and walk out to find the next platform, you see a screen that has Cheongdam station 7 dark green so you follow the line to the platform and just make it on to the train before the doors close. You hear your stomach growl from hunger and look around to see people staring at you, your face and ears going red from being embarrassed. You then hear that you have arrived at Cheongdam station. You look, put your bag on your back and walk out of the station to find food, you then come across a phone shop and walk in. You would need a phone because you didn’t trust the one the parks bought you two years ago, you look around the shop to see that things have changed a lot over the past two years you have been locked away. You spot a black phone that caught your eye,  go over to the counter and ask the man if you could get that phone. <em>“That will be $</em><em>1.42 million won please.”</em> he says, you pull out the credit card and tap it on the machine then put it in your pocket. “<em>Could you set up the phone for me please” you say to the man and he nods “Just give me 5 minutes and it will be done.” he says.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5 minutes later</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Here you go young lady, I put the sim card in and gave you some phone credit. You’ll need an account for the phone.” </em> he says, giving you the phone, you bow and walk out the door. You look around to see if you could find a convenience store, you walk about 10 minutes down the street and spot one. You pull out the card and think <em> I need to get rid of this so they can find me. </em> You then throw the card down into the gutter before walking into the convenience store, you see that they have some rice balls, Sunbaek Uyu steamed buns, Gomtang <em> Mandu </em> Stew and some banana milk. Grab them and as you walk to the counter to pay for them, you see the girls at the counter smiling at you. She looked around 16 or 17. You give her the food and she scans them <em> “That will be $ 15,000 won please” </em>she says, you give her the money and go sit down at one of the tables outside. </p><p> </p><p>While you were eating you grab out your phone and start to make an account like the man says. You look at the date on the phone in shock, <em> “It’s the 24 of January 2018” </em> you say then go back to setting it up. Once you finish that you go to the app store and download some apps that look interesting. While they downloaded you finish your food off then you see the girl from the counter come over and ask <em> “Are you finished with this” </em> you nod and she takes it away. You look at her name tag and it says Mikyong, <em> that can’t be my Mikyong unnie right. It could just be a common name, </em> you think to yourself. </p><p> </p><p>You see that the apps you download were done and you open the one that says YouTube, you scroll through the trend list and you see nothing that catches your eye. You go to the music app and see what's on there. You see a bunch of boy groups like BTS, Big Bang, EXO, GOT 7 and ikon. You want to listen to some music but you forgot to buy some earphones before you left the phone shop, so you go into the convent store and buy some. You try to look for some that your phone could use but there weren’t any, so you go into the counter and ask the girl <em>“Do you have any earphones for this type of phone” </em>you say as you show her the phone. She nods and turns around to grab a pair of the shelf that was behind her, <em>“Here you go. That will be $10,000</em> <em>won please.” </em>she says handing you the earphones while you give her the money. You turn around and go back outside, sitting down in the chair you were before. You pug the earphones into and go back to flicking through the music app you see a group called TWICE and click on a song called cheer up. It starts to play and you tap along to the song then you feel a cold breeze against your arms. You look at your wrist with your soulmate's name on them and think <em>I should go find somewhere to sleep for tonight </em>before getting up, putting your phone in your pocket and chucking your bag on your back, you look over to the girl before walking off. </p><p> </p><p>As you walk along the streets with your earphones in, looking for a place to sleep for the night. A girl dumps into you dropping all of her stuff and falling to the floor. You start to pick up  her stuff and give it to her, you notice that the girl seemed like she was running cause she was out of breath, she was panting and her face seemed a bit red. You look in the direction she came from to see a tall man dressed in black with a mask on. You help the girl up and pull her close to you and whisper into her ear <em> “I want you to get ready to run and whatever you don’t let go. Okay.” </em>she nods, you grab her hand and sprint off. You Look back to see the guy following the two of you. You take a couple of turns to try and lose the guy but he wouldn’t give up. You see a park up a head and take a shape turn running into there pulling the girl along with you. </p><p>You pull her behind a bush and hold her close to you making sure she doesn't make too much noise and that the both of you couldn’t be seen, you focus and you can smell the man coming. He looks around for you before running off, you wait a few minutes before letting go of the girl in your arms. You both get out from behind the bush, <em> “Thank you for saving me back there.” </em> the girl says. <em> “No problem.” </em> you reply, you were about to walk away when the girl grabbed your arm and you turned around. <em> “Can you walk me home please. I don’t want to go alone just in case he comes back.” </em>she says with a shaking voice. You just nod, she grabs on to your hand and you walk her home.</p><p> </p><p>While walking you looked at the girl besides you and noticed that this girl seemed familiar but you couldn’t place it. Walk through the crowded street you breathe in and you smell citrus &amp; magnolia, you look at the girl and the smell is coming from her. You both are walking out of the crowd and turn on to a street that has some really nice looking houses. She then stops in front of this very expensive looking dorm that was being held up on poles, you look around and see that there was a garage next to the dorm at the large building in wow. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Well thank you for walking me home. I really appreciate it.” </em>she says and gives you a smile, when you see her smile you see her two front teeth that kind of look like a bunny rabbit. <em>“Your smile is really cute, it reminds me of a bunny rabbit</em>.” you say without realizing it, you cover your face in embarrassment while the girl just laughs at you. You find the sound of her laugh so beautiful <em>“It’s okay. I get that a lot.”</em> she says, you look up at her and smile. <em>“Umm I was wondering what is your name” she says, “My name is Yuki, Yuki Kim it’s nice to meet you…..” </em>you say bowing before looking up. <em>“ Nayeon, Im Nayeon” </em>she says. You start to feel a burning sensation on your wrist, you grab it and  look at Nayeon's face. It seems you're not the only one who felt that. She grabs your wrist and looks at it, <em>“It can’t be. Are you really her?”</em>  she says looking like she was about to cry. <em>“Really who?” </em> you ask. You look at your wrist and see the name Im Nayeon turn from red to blue, <em>“It can’t be are you really my soulmate?” </em>you ask her and all she does is nod. You look at Nayeon who takes off her jacket and shows you her upper arm with the names Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana, Park Jihyo, Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun,  Son Chaeyoung and Chou Tzuyu all blue but no Cho Haru. “<em>so you’ve met them all” </em>you say, still trying to process what is going on. She nodded <em>“We actually all live together in this dorm. If you like, do you want to meet them?” </em>Nayeon asked you. All you do is nod and follow her up the stairs to the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>As the two of you walk up the stairs  you hear a lot of noise coming from inside, Nayeon stops at the door and turns around to face you. <em> “Let me get everyone into the living room, settle before you come in and then I’ll come and get you okay.” </em>she says before opening the door and walking in. You slide down to the floor next to the door.        </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside the dorm </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Everyone, I'm home.” Nayeon says as she enters the dorm, “Welcome home unnie” </em> she hears a bunch of voices say. <em> “Yeoleobun, I need you all to come to the living room. I have a surprise for all of you and I have to tell you all something very important.” </em> she yells so they all can hear her and one by one they all make their way to the living room <em> . </em> </p><p>They all sit in the lounge, looking at Nayeon standing in front of them. <em> “So unnie what the surprise and what’s so important that you called us all in the living room” </em> Jeongyeon says to her, <em> “I’m going to bring it in and you can’t freak out or you’ll all scare it. Okay.” </em> she says to all her members and they all nod. <em> “Okay i’ll be back in a sec.” </em> Nayeon says before turning around and closing the living room door behind her. <em> “What do you think Nayeon unnie surprise is?” </em>Chaeyoung says to the other members, they all just shrug their shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back outside </b>
</p><p> </p><p>You see Nayeon open the door and look down at you, “<em> What are you doing down there?” she asks. “Nothing just think is all” you say and she nods, “Okay if they get too much or you don’t feel comfortable just tell me okay” she says to you. </em> You follow behind her and close the door behind you. You see Nayeon look at you and smile, <em> “Ready.” </em> she asks you nob then say “ <em> I should tell you i don’t do well with people touching me a lot. Ya know.” </em>she nods. She opens the living room door and you see there are eight beautiful girls sitting on the lounge looking at you and Nayeon enters the room. You grab your wrist when you start to feel the burning sensation again like you did with Nayeon. You look up at the eight girls it seems they did as well.</p><p> </p><p> Nothing is said for what feels like forever until you decide to introduce yourself, <em> “Hello, my name is Yuki Kim. I’m currently 16 years old and I turn 17 in October.” </em> you say look at the eight girls staring at you. <em> You were technically turning 15 this year but </em><em>because of the A&amp;H serum that was injected your body, it matured faster so way as well say I'm 16 </em>you thought <em> . </em> </p><p> </p><p>One of the girls got up and walked to you and hugged you then she started to cry, <em> “We thought we would never find you but we finally found you or something had happened to you.” </em>she says through her sobs then all the other members come and join her even Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>You start to feel a bit uncomfortable and look at Nayeon, she must get what that look means cause she then said “<em> Okay that’s enough crying now. You're making her feel uncomfortable.” </em> then all eight of them go and sit back down on the lounge. You grab onto Nayeon’s arm for comfort, take a breath in and you smell her citrus &amp; magnolia then you start to relax. <em> “Okay, I think it would be polite if you introduced yourselves don’t you </em> .” Nayeon says to them, then they get up and one by one they introduce themselves. </p><p> </p><p>The first was a girl with hair that was just above her shoulders and it was blonde <em> “Hello my name is Yoo Jeongyeon” </em> she says. The second girl had black raven hair that also went to her shoulders but she had bangs <em> “Hello my name is Hirai Momo. I’m Japanese if you couldn’t tell.” </em> she says smiling at you. </p><p> </p><p>The Third one had long brown hair and reminded you of a Shiba Inu <em> “Hi my name is Minatozaki Sana. I’m also Japanese.” </em> she says laughing. The forth one looked shorter than the others but she had long chestnut colored hair and was the one that came up to you first and cried <em> “I’m Park Jihyo and I’m the leader of this group.” </em> she says wipe the tears that were still coming from her face. <em> Leader of the group </em> you think to yourself. </p><p> </p><p>The fifth one had black hair that only was just below her shoulders but on her face were moles that you found so cute, “<em> Hello my name is Myoui Mina and I’m also  </em> <em>Japanese</em>.” she said in a quiet voice that you could almost not hear. The sixth one had black raven hair like Momo but had pale skin that was like snow, “Hey my name is Kim Dahyun. It’s nice to meet you yuki.” she said in an excited voice.</p><p> </p><p>The seventh one was the shortest among them who had blond streaks in her light brown hair, “<em> Hello my name is Son Chaeyoung and I hope we can be friends </em> ” she says with a smile on her face. You notice that Chaeyoung has dimples that you find cute. The last one was the tallest of them and had dark brown hair and also her dark brown eyes <em> “Hello my name is Chou Tzuyu.” </em> she says and bows at you and you bow back.   </p><p> </p><p>You look at the eight girls and say <em> “It’s nice to meet all of you.” </em> you bow at them and then you look up at the clock <em> “ oh no. I should really get going, i still need to find a place to stay for the night” </em> you say. <em> “You can stay here for the night, we don’t mind.” </em> Nayeon says, you look at the other members and you see them nod in agreement <em> . “Okay but where am I going to sleep.” </em> you say look at the girls, <em> “Don’t worry you can have my bed and I’ll just sleep out here on the lounge” </em> Nayeon says but then “ <em> No i can’t do that to you. It’s fine, I can just sleep on the lounge” </em> you say to her <em> . </em> Before Nayeon could say anything Jihyo said “ <em> Why don’t we all just sleep out here. We have nothing on tomorrow so we can sleep in as well.” </em> all the other girls just replied “ <em> Okay” </em>and went off to their rooms to grab their pillow, blanks and some for you as well. You go sit on the lounge and put your bag on the floor.       </p><p> </p><p> When they all come back they are in their pj’s, you hear Jihyo say to you <em> “Would you like to borrow a pair of my pj’s” </em> and you just nod. You follow her to her room where you see that there are two bunk beds one one each side of the room. She goes to the cupboard draw and pulls out a white pj shirt and long black pants to go with it.  <em> “Here you go. The bathroom is just down the hall.” </em> Jihyo says, you walk down the hall and enter the bathroom and get changed.  </p><p> </p><p>You come back out to see that the girls are all lying down on Japanese futons and there is one for you between Nayeon and Jihyo. You sit between the two and say <em> “Where is my bag?” </em> you ask them, <em> “Here it is” Momo </em> says giving you the bag. “ <em> Thank you” you say to her then open your bag </em> and pull out the photo frame of you with Haru, Mikyong and Baek-Hyeon. <em> “Who are they?” </em> Sana asks as everyone gathers around to see the picture, <em> “Well they are my best friends but also the people I consider my family since I don't have one.” </em> you say in a sad tone. <em> “What do you mean you don’t have a family.” </em> Jihyo asks you, you pause for a moment and think <em> should i tell them yes i should they are my soulmates after all. </em>   <em> “Well you see I am an orphan my family died in a car crash when I was only a baby and because no one could look after me i was sent to an orphanage. That’s where I met these three, they looked after me and took care of me for as long as I can remember.” </em> you say and look up to see tears in the girls eyes. <em> “Don’t cry please.” </em>you say to them as they wipe their tears away and they hug you again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This time you don’t mind it they let go of you and Nayeon says “<em> how about we watch a movie and yuki can pick it out.” </em>they all nod then she turns on the TV and puts Netflix on. </p><p>She gives you the remote and you start to go through Netflix until you ask <em> “Does anyone have anything they don’t want me to choose before I pick?” </em> you hear Mina say <em> “I really don’t want to watch anything scary. If that’s okay.” </em> in a quiet voice. <em> You look at her and say “Okay Mina. Does anyone else have anything they want to add ?” </em> they all shake their heads. You continue to search through Netflix until you see a movie called ``All the boys I've loved before you click the movie and the ten of you start to watch it. Half way through Chaeyoung, Momo, Dahyun, Nayeon and Sana fall asleep, you look at the others and see that Jeongyeon, Mina and Tzuyu are about to fall asleep until a few minutes later they do. Now it’s just you and Jihyo, your eyes slowly wander over to where she is sitting giving you a perfect view of her side profile. Soon the movie finishes and Jihyo gets up to turn off the TV. She comes back and gets into her futon, you say <em> “Goodnight” to her and she says “Goodnight Yuki.” then you both fall asleep. </em>                    </p><p> </p><p>You wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of when you were at the lab and the Parks were torturing you. You look up at the clock that says 7:20 am. You grab your phone then you decide to get out of the futon and make your way to the front door while trying not to wake up the others. You open the front door and try to not make any loud sounds, when you get outside you stretch your legs. You sit on the table and take a breath in then smell cherry blossoms you turn to see that Sana is behind you wrapped in a blanket, <em>“I hope I didn’t wake you up” </em>you to her. She shakes her and joins you on the table <em>“Why are you awake anyway?” </em>Sana asks you,<em> “Just a bad dream is all.” </em>you say back to her. She moves closer to you shivering, <em>“How aren’t you cold out here?” </em>she asked you<em>. You can really tell her that you don’t feel cold cause you can transform into a wolf </em>you think to yourself, “<em>I’m just used to the cold is all.” </em>you as to Sana. You pull her close to you and you start to radiate heat off your body to warm her up. <em>“You're really warm Yuki”</em> she says to you as she snuggles into the side of your neck. Then you see the sun start to rise, the sunlight hits the two of you. You look at your phone to see the time is 8:15, you look at Sana and say <em>“Do you have any food in the fridge so I can make breakfast ?” </em>she nods and the two of you go back inside. You both quietly make it through the living room making sure not to wake up the other and then close the kitchen door.</p><p> </p><p>You open the fridge and pull out some eggs, bacon, vegetables, tofu, fruit and bread. You try to get Sana to help but she just burns the eggs, so instead you got her to set up the plates for everyone. As you cook you look up at the time it’s 9:55 am and hear the girls start to wake up. You hear the kitchen door open and out of nowhere you smell peaches then you feel arms wrap around your waist, you look to see it’s a half asleep Momo who says <em> “Is the food almost done I’m really hungry.” </em> you look at Sana who’s sitting at the table looking at the two of you before she says <em> “She is always like this in the morning so don’t worry.” </em> while smiling. You then hear Nayeon and Jihyo yell <em> “Yuki ! where are you.” </em> sounding still half asleep like the one behind you but before you could reply Sana says <em> “She’s in making breakfast.” </em>then the two come in and see Momo’s arms wrapped around you. Nayeon got this sudden urge of jealousy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “What do you think you’re doing Momo.” </em> Nayeon says in a serious tone, <em> “Well i’m waiting for our yuki here to finish our breakfast.” </em> she replied to her while you blush when you hear her call you our yuki. <em> “That’s not what I mean. Why are you hugging her and being clingy ? She may not like it.” </em> Nayeon says. Then Momo unwraps her arms from you, upset that her warmth is gone and replies <em> “She is our soulmate. Why can’t I hug her and cling to her? If she did like it she would have told me to not do that.” </em>you look between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>It looked like they were about to fight but before they could you say <em> “Nayeon I’m fine. It’s okay. I don’t mind her being clingy.” </em> you say to her,  pulling her into a hug then all the tension melts away from her body and she relaxes in your arms. You let her go and turn to Momo, bring her into your arms, you say <em> “It’s okay. Now go sit down please while i finish cooking.” </em> she goes to sit down next to Sana, you go back to cooking breakfast and Nayeon sits next to Jihyo.  </p><p> </p><p>You say “<em>modu annyeong hashimnikka</em>” as you hear the rest of them slowly make their way into the dinning room, you turn off the stove and place the food on the table. You see them all in wow. You sit in between Mina and Jeongyeon then you all say <em>“</em>Eumsig-eul jusyeoseo gamsahabnida” and you all start to eat your food. As you ate the food you caught many different smells but one is stronger than the others and it was the one coming from your left. You see it was Mina and she smelt like mint chocolate. You look at Mina, studying her side profile and then you look at everyone. <em>“You are all really beautiful.”</em> you burl out without even realizing it, you soon feel your face start to heat up. They all just look at you then burst out into laughter, you look up to see Mina next to you ears red and covering her face. Then when you all finish breakfast you help them clean up. </p><p> </p><p>When you finish you all go back into the living room and sit on the lounge between Mina and Momo, “<em> So what are you guys going to do today? ” you ask them. “Well. we were hoping to get to know you better and you us. If you don’t mind that is.” Jihyo says to you. </em> You look at all of them and say <em> “sure why not i have nothing to do today anyway.” </em> They all get up and cheer.                                    </p><p> </p><p><em> I can’t really stay in these pj’s all day </em> you think to yourself when you see Nayeon come out with a change of clothes. <em> “These may be a bit big on you but it’s better than staying in them.” she says to you, “Nayeon. Thank you.” </em> you say to her before going to the bathroom and get changed. When you walk out you are the only one in the living room. So you sit down, pull out the sketch book you still had and start to draw. You then feel someone watching you and what smells like strawberries, you turn around to see Chaeyoung in an oversize plain black shirt and white pants. <em> “You’re really good at art.”  </em> Chaeyoung says smiling at you, <em> “Not really. I’m sure there are people out there that are better than me.” </em>you say back to her. She climbs over the lounge and sits right next to you and watches you continue to draw. </p><p> </p><p>When everyone comes out in some casual clothes and sits on the lounge,<em> “So what are we going to do today guys?” </em> you ask them. It's quiet for a few minutes until Tzuyu says <em> “Why don’t we go do Karaoke.” </em>in a quiet voice, you look at everyone and they all nod. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Okay then Karaoke it is.” </em> you say, you all get up off the lounge and get your shoes on then head for the door. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Are we going to drive there or are we going to walk </em> ” you hear Jihyo say to everyone, <em> “I think it’s best if we drive there. We don’t want to attract any unwanted attention while we are with yuki.” </em> you hear Jeongyeon say to her. <em> “Okay then who’s going to drive then, cause I’m not after last time.” </em> Jihyo say quickly then Mina and Jeongyeon say <em> “We will drive. </em>” as they grab the keys to the cars. You follow them down to the garage, when the door opens you see three cars and a motorbike in the corner. There was a black Cadillac xts, a white 2018 Genesis G70,a grey 2018 Mazda CX-9 and the motorbike was a black Honda NC750X.</p><p> </p><p> You see Mina hop into the Genesis while Jeongyeon gets in the Cadillac, you watch as each one of them gets in the cars. Momo, Chaeyoung and Jihyo hop in the Cadillac while Dahyun, Tzuyu and Nayeon hop in the Genesis. </p><p> </p><p>Sana grabs on to your hand and says <em> “What’s wrong yuki?” in a worried tone, </em> you look at her and say <em> “It’s nothing I was just thinking that’s all and also who does the </em> <em> black </em> <em> Honda NC750X belong to. They have taste good if I say so.” you then see a smile on Sana’s face. “Thank you yuki. I always get told by the other members that it was not a smart detection to get it.” </em> she says to you, your jaw drops as she says that. <em> “You can drive a motorbike. OMG can we ride it to Karaoke place please.” </em> you say to her give her your best puppy eyes, she tries to fight it but she gives up <em> “Fine. Let me go get the helmets and tell the others.” </em> she says to you. <em> “Guys, yuki wants me to take her on my motorbike.” </em> Sana says and then they say <em> “Okay” </em> before driving out the garage and waiting for you two just outside on the street. </p><p> </p><p>Sana comes back with two black helmets and in a worn out leather jacket, she gives you one of the helmets. You put it on it and hop on to the back of Sana’s Motorbike, holding tight to Sana’s waist. You breathe in and smell cherry blossoms. She then starts the engine and says “<em> Are you ready?” </em>you nod with your eyes closed and then she moves the motorbike forwards. </p><p> </p><p>You open your eyes to see that the two of you are behind the two cars, you then come to a set of lights. <em> “I want to go really fast and get ahead of the two cars.” </em> you say to her <em> , “Are you sure it packs quite a punch?” </em> she says and all you do is nod. She starts to rev the bike, moving forward to where the other where and now you were between the two cars. You look to your left to see Dahyun, Tzuyu and Nayeon in the Genesis faces in shock. You then look to the right to the exact same face on Momo, Chaeyoung and Jihyo in the Cadillac. Mina and Jeongyeon wind down their window and say <em> “What are you doing Sana?” </em> but before she answers the lights turn green and you speed off, leaving the others behind in shock.      </p><p>  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Karaoke and the truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter we find out who yuki soulmates really are and they find the truth about each other</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Karaoke place </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you and Sana pull up to the karaoke place, you take off the helmet and fix your hair. You look up at Sana to see that she looks really good in her black skinny jeans, plain white shirt and the worn out black leather jacket. You turn around to see the other come towards you and Sana. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you speed off for Sana? You or Yuki could have gotten hurt.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongyeon says as she walks over to the two of you and stands in front of Sana, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It was her fault I asked her to speed off like that. Please don’t get mad at her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say standing in front of her holding her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not mad i was just worried it's all just don’t do it again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongyeon says and moves away from you and Sana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You all walk into the karaoke place and see Nayeon walk up to the counter and ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ Can we have a room for 10 people for 2 hours please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a smile. The guy at the counter looks really nervous when he says</span>
  <em>
    <span> “That will be $ 39701 won please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she pulls out her card and taps it on the screen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay. Your room number is 5, it's just down the hall to your left.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says and the 10 of you walk down the hall. You see the door with a five on it then open it, you look around the room to see that it has a huge tv, small table with toys and 15 microphones in a stand on the wall next to the tv. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I shot going first.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> you say before anyone else could. They all just look at you and nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You go to grab the ipad flicking through all the songs until you see one that, you click on it and the music starts to play. You grab a microphone, take a breath and start to sing “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came.You cast a spell on me, spell on me.You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me And I decided you look well on me, well on me So let's go somewhere no-one else can see you and me</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you say face the tv to read the lyrics and then turn around to face them. “She has an amazing voice.”Dahyun says to Chaeyoung. You continue to sing and you then start to sing the chorus</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Turn the lights out now. Now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away. Away from us, so stay. Stay with me, I can make you glad you came.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> continue to sing the rest of the song “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The sun goes down, the stars come out And all that counts is here</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and now.My universe will never be the same</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it finishes you turn around to see their face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What ?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing. It’s just you have a really beautiful voice.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dahyun replies and the rest just nod their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour in you excuse yourself to the restroom, as you walk back from the restroom you smell something very familiar to you but you couldn’t place your finger on it. You follow the smell and it leads you outside the karaoke place onto a busy street where you lose the smell. You go back inside and head back to the room where the girls are, when you get in you see the room is in complete chaos while Dahyun and Chaeyoung do a duet to Girls' Generation the boys. You sit next to Tzuyu who seems to notice that something is off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you alright yuki ? Is something wrong?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You just shake your head in response and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine. I just didn’t get enough sleep is all.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she nods and responds and goes back to watching Dahyun and Chaeyoung sing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let's all sing the next song okay.” you say and they all nod at you. You pick the next song and it was one of the songs of the group you were listening to at the convenience store last night. It was from their newest album which just released a couple of months ago. You click the song 1 to 10 and then you hear them start to sing their voice blends so good together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finish the song you stair at them in aww, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That was amazing.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> is all you could say to them. Then a knock at the door comes and you open it to see it was the guy from the counter to tell us that our time was up, you grab your things and walk out the room. When you all are walk out you are boom barred with flashing cameras in your face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sana grab yuki and will meet you at home.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you hear Jihyo say before Sana comes and grabs your arm. You put on the helmet and hop on the motorbike, holding on tight to Sana as she speeds off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the dorm </b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Sana pulls you into the dorm and the gate closes behind you. You get off the bike and say </span><em><span>“What was that all about?” </span></em><span>looking at Sana, she doesn't say anything but </span><em><span>“Let’s go inside and wait for the others to get home.” </span></em><span>you just nod and follow her inside. You hear the gate open and the cars come through, you then hear the girls walk up the stairs and open the door. As they all walk through the door you stand up and say </span><em><span>“What was that all about.” </span></em><span>with your arms crossed, </span><em><span>“Yuki you should sit down before we tell you this.” </span></em><span>Nayeon says sitting down next to you. Then they all sit down and Nayeon says </span><em><span>“Okay. So we are</span></em> <em><span>a k-pop group called TWICE.” </span></em><span>you look at them in shock, you get up and start to pace the room back and forward</span><em><span>. “OMG. My soulmates are idols. Oh no they are idols, what am i going to do ?” </span></em><span> you say to yourself as your anxiety and breathing increase then you stop and smell sometime you haven’t before. They are giving off this smell of distress. You look over to the girls, their faces filled with worry. Jihyo comes up to you and pulls you into a hug, at that moment all you can smell is jasmine. </span><em><span>“It’s going to be fine.”</span></em><span> she says running her fingers through your hair and you calm down. </span><em><span>“I’m fine now.” you say to her and she lets you go. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After you calmed they explained everything to you, about how they all met and became twice. You needed to clear your head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going out for a bit. I'll be back soon” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to them and hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay make sure to be back before 8:45”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihyo says before you leave. You pull out your phone to see that there is a reserve not too far from the dorm, it’s a 30 minute walk but at the rate you walk you’ll be there in 15.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back at the dorm </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think she’s upset with us?” Mina says to the others, they look at her and Jeongyeon says “I’m sure she just needs time to process everything. Finding your soulmates and finding out their idols also is in less than a day is a lot.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How about we cook dinner for her before she comes back. I’m sure she'll love it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihyo says and then everyone heads to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the reserve </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You finally reach the reserve, you look around to make sure no one is here and you see that no one is. So you turn off your phone and take off your clothes and hide them in a bush nearby, you feel a cold breeze against your skin and a shiver goes down your spine. You then transform into your wolf form, stretching out your limbs before you go running off into the woods. You feel so free with the wind in your fur, your paws digging into the ground and the smell of pine hits your nose. You slow down as you come to a stream, you bend down and take a drink from it. You close your eyes and breathe in the air, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so clean and fresh </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think then you look up at the night sky and see the stars shining. You decided to head back to where you hide your clothes so you could head back to the dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the dorm </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you guys finished yet she could be home any minute.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sana says because she was looking out and her members knew better than to let her cook. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re half way done Sana. If yuki comes home before then distract her to buy us some time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Momo said to her before going back to cooking. Sana then goes and waits out on the pouch to keep watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Outside the dorm </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you walk back to the dorm you get the feeling that you are being watched, you keep walking and focus on the scent around you. You smell that man from before, you start to walk faster trying to lose him but can’t shake him off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t lead him to where the dorm is. Then the girls will be in danger, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think to yourself so instead of going right to the dorm you take a left to where the shopping center is. You walk through the crowd trying to lose him but he won’t give up then you decide to sprint off. You take a turn into an alleyway where you take off your shirt and your wings come out, you fly to the top of the building just before the man comes around the corner. You see him look around for you before he keeps running down the alleyway, you wait 10 minutes to make sure the coast is clear then fly back down to the alleyway. You pull out your phone to see it’s 9:43 pm and panic you were meant to be back almost an hour ago, you then sprint off back to the dorm.    </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <b>Back at the dorm </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where do you think she is?” Momo says with worry, “I’m sure she just lost track of time. That’s all,”</span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihyo said to her. They just finished making dinner and it was already 9:30 pm. Some of them decided to go to their rooms and wait until they heard yuki was home, the others just watched some tv out in the living room.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>At the front of the dorm </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You can see the dorm and start to run faster. You type the password to the gate, when it opens you run up the path and see Sana waiting outside on the bench staring off into space. You run up the stairs and bring her into a hug, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What wrong yuki? Why were you running ? ” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says to you hugging you tight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing wrong and I just missed you so i ran back.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her trying to catch your breath. You let go of Sana and you both go inside to see Jihyo, Momo and Dahyun sitting in the living room on the lounge. They turn their heads and see you with Sana, they jump up to hug you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where have you been? We were worried about you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Momo says and soon enough the others come out of their room and hug you as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I went to a reserve not too far from here and just lost track of time, I guess.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to them before your stomach growls, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>lets go we made dinner.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihyo says as she walks into the dining room and you follow behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After you finish dinner you go and have a shower, you hear a knock on the door </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yuki i’ll leave you some clothes out there.” you hear Nayeon say. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You get out of the shower and get dressed, when you walk out in the living room you see that Dahyun, Sana, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Mina are watching TV. You then walk in the kitchen to see that Jeongyeon, Momo and Jihyo are washing up the dishes from dinner but </span>
  <em>
    <span>where was Nayeon</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought? “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Nayeon?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you ask the three cleaning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s probably in her room. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's the third one on your left.” Jeongyeon says to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You follow Jeongyeon direction and knock on the door when you hear someone say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come in.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you open the door and walk in to see Nayeon lying down on her bed watching a movie. She sits up and you go and sit on the edge of the bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing here by yourself?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just wanted to be by myself. You know me time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says to you and you nod in agreement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nayeon, can I ask you something?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her moving your legs up onto the bed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Sure. what is it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says to you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well what am I to you and the others? Yes I know that i’m your soulmate but what is our relationship?  I just feel like I'm not good enough for all of you. You guys are this big k-pop group and could have anyone you want while I'm just a 15 year old orphan.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say with tears in your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey now you are good enough for us and don’t you think otherwise. We may be idols but we are normal people and we care about you, we don’t care if you're an orphan we will still love you no matter what. And I think it’s too early to say what our relationship is. We all want to get to know you better before we say that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon wipes the tears forming on your cheeks and pulls you into her arms as she runs her fingers through her hair. Soon you fall asleep in her arms to the smell of citrus and magnolia.  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Two weeks later </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You have been staying with Twice for about two week now. In that week you have taken you shopping for your own clothes so you don’t have to keep borrowing theirs, not that they mind if you did that and you got to celebrate Jihyo’s 21st birthday as well. It was 2:37 in the afternoon and you were in the living room watching a movie on Netflix when Jihyo came out from her room on the phone to someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, yes we will be there soon.” she says before hanging up the phone and yells “GUYS WE HAVE TO GO!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you watch the girls come out one by one dressed in casual wear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you guys going ?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask them, they turn and look before Jihyo says</span>
  <em>
    <span> “We have to go to the JYPE building because PD-nim called and he wants to talk to all of us.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says before Dahyun asks</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Are we just going to leave yuki here by herself ?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking at Jihyo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s fine I can stay here by myself and besides if I need anything I’ll just call one of you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to them trying to stop those worried looks on their faces, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine but if you need us promise you’ll call and will be there in a heartbeat.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihyo says, you get up and hug them goodbye before they leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the time you have been staying here you have noticed that each one of the members have a certain smell to them, Nayeon smells like citrus and magnolia while Jeongyeon smells like coffee and almonds, Momo smells sweet like peaches and Sana smells like cherry blossoms when they are in bloom. Jihyo smells like freshly picked jasmine and </span>
  <span>lavender</span>
  <span>, Mina smells like your favorite ice cream Mint chocolate while Dahyun smells like vanilla beans. Chaeyoung smells like ripe strawberries and Tzuyu smells like cinnamon and a small hint of honey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are in the living room watching whatever is on the tv. This was the first time you have been by yourself without the girls around. It’s too quiet for your liking. You start to miss the girls so you go to their room and grab their blanks, bring them out to the living room and raping yourself up in them all their scents mixing together. You grab the remote and put on a movie that Chaeyoung had suggested a couple days ago before your eyes started to feel heavy until you shut your eyes and fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the JYPE building </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls are in the elevator going up to where PD-nim office is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think it was a good idea to leave yuki there by herself? She is only 15.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mina says to her members. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure she’s fine and if she needs us she will call.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihyo says trying to rescue her members and herself. They then hear a bing and the elevator doors open, they all shuffle out of the door to PD-nim’s office. They knock on the door and hear a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come in.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> and open the doors, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello girls. Please take a seat.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>JYP says.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “The reason why I have called you here is that i have been working on a song for you and that you will be having a comeback in April.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says, looking at the girls as they all sigh in relief that it’s not anything about yuki but then JYP says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ I’ve also hear that you have someone staying at the dorms with you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they all look at him in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes we have PD-nim.” Jihyo says to him, “If I may ask who she is and why have you been letting her stay there.” he asks Jihyo. “Well you see she is our soulmate, we don’t want to be separated from her and the reason we have been letting her stay with us is that she has nowhere to go and she is only 15. We just found her after we thought that we would never meet her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihyo says looking JYP directly in the eyes. The room was silent for a couple of minutes until JYP said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, she can live with you but on one condition she must become a trainee and I must meet her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they all look at him and Jihyo says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can we talk to her about it before we give you an answer.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he nods and sends them off. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Back at the dorm </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walk back into the dorm they see you asleep in the living room wrapped in all their blankets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She looks so cute when she’s asleep.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Momo says to the others and they all nod in agreement as they make their way to the kitchen to start making dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>You wake up to the smell of the food cooking. You check your phone it’s 8:18 pm,  you look around to see that no one was out in the living room so you go to the kitchen to see who is cooking tonight's dinner. You walk in to see that Nayeon, Momo and Mina are cooking tonight, you go up behind Mina and hug her. She jumps and turns her head to see that it’s just you, </span><em><span>“Hello there sleepy head, did you have a good nap?” she says while stirring the pot.</span></em> <em><span>“Yes I did but It would have been better if I had someone to cuddle with. I just missed you all.</span></em><span>” you say while burying your head into the back of her neck, you look up to see that Mina’s ears are red and Nayeon and Momo are looking at you in shock. You then detach yourself from Mina and she says </span><em><span>“If you missed us that much why didn’t you just call us we would have been back sooner.” </span></em><span>while she turns off the pot and puts the led on it. </span><em><span>“I didn’t want to call cause i thought that you would be busy or something.” you say to the three of them then Mina, Nayeon and Momo pull you into a hug and say “We will never be too busy for you.”</span></em><span> you find this comforting all their scents mixing together. They let you go and go back to cooking dinner.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner you get ready for bed cause you were stuffed, for the past two weeks you have been sleeping in different beds. You were with Nayeon first but when the rest of the girls found out the next morning they all demanded that you sleep with them as well and that is what you did. You decided that you wanted to sleep out in the living room on the lounge tonight, the girls didn’t like the idea of you sleeping out there by yourself but you said you would be fine. You said “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight”</span>
  </em>
  <span> to all of them as they went to their rooms and soon after you fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Later that night </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up to the sound of the front door opening, you smell something familiar and it wasn’t anyone you knew. You then suddenly realizes who it was, it was the man that followed you and Nayeon the night you first met and it was the same one that also tried to follow you back here a couple of weeks. How did he find out that the girls live here? So you get up off the lounge and transform into a wolf, your clothes ripping as you do. You weren’t going to let this man come anywhere near them or do anything to your soulmates. As the door slowly opened you saw he had a gun in his hand, you growled at him trying to scare him off but he didn’t back away. He probably thought you were a dog, so you tried again but this time you growled deeper and louder. Then you hear his footsteps still approaching you, so then you jump on the man and put him to the ground with a loud bang he shoots you in the shoulder, blood goes everywhere on the floor. You yelp out in pain. Then the light turns on and you turn to see the girls their faces in shock while looking at you and the man pinned down, he escapes your grasp and points the gun at the girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you transform into a wolf your instincts to protect them overwhelming you then jump in front of them and growl at him, your fur on end, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how dare he threaten your soulmate's </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think to yourself. you look at the girls in the corner of your eyes then back at the man, you can smell the fear coming from them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t move or I'll shoot.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man says pointing at them, no one moves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I do anything he might hurt the girls </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think to yourself then you feel the pain of the wound when he shot you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You ask yourself, the man starts to move closer and says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Move here and sit down.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>using the gun to point where to sit. They do as he says but you don’t move a muscle you just keep your eyes on him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Also call this mutt off before I shoot it again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says to the girls then you hear Nayeon call you over. You slowly make your way over watching him as you move, you stand next to her and turn your head to see that Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Dahyun are holding on to each other shaking. Jihyo is holding on to Mina and Momo while Jeongyeon has Sana, you then look at Nayeon her whole body is shaking, tears running down her face. You lay your head on Nayeon's lap trying to calm her down and it seems to work until she says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is yuki?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the members look at her and the man says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who? There was no one out here but the mutt.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>sitting on the lounge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon looks over at your ripped clothes on the floor then looks down to you, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It couldn’t be, could it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says to herself. You then lift your head off her lap sitting up and nodding at her, the others just look at you and say in a soft tone </span>
  <em>
    <span>“yuki.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you nod at them. You see the man get up off the lounge walking towards the door and answering his phone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is my only chance to get him off guard </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think to yourself. You creep slowly behind the lounge when you get close enough the man turns around and walks towards the girls,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Yes i know, yes I’ll be done here soon once I finish this.” he says as he runs his hands up Nayeon’s thigh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were so engulfed in anger </span>
  <em>
    <span>how dare he touch what is yours </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think before jumping on the man and digging your fangs into his shoulder. He yells out in pain then he faints, you turn to see the girls in complete shock. The look on their faces hurt you. You jump out the window glass going everywhere and run, you hear them call out your name but you don’t stop, you just keep running leaving a blood trail behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the dorm </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo called the police and the ambulance was soon here taking the man away. The police took the girls to the station for questioning. When they arrived they were given blanks and hot chocolate then one by one the police questioned them, each telling them what happened but leaving the part out about how yuki was a wolf and took down the man that broke in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“thank you for your time. You may all go now. We called your manager to come and pick up.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of the offices says, they all make their way out to where their manager was waiting with the van. They all hopped in when he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You all will be staying in a hotel room for the next couple of weeks until we can find a new place. I packed you all some clothes for you and your cars are in the hotel parking lot.” no answers him they just nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the hotel it’s raining, they say goodbye to their manager. When they got up to the room they made their way to the living room and sat on the lounge. They look at each other, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where do you think she is right now?” Momo asked looking at her members, “Who knows but we need to find her, she was hurt and she might be bleeding out somewhere.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon says getting up and going to change her better clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nayeon is right we need to find her. We'll split up into three groups Jeongyeon, Momo and Dahyun will go look to the east of the dorm while Nayeon,Mina and Sana will go west. Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and I will head south if one group finds her and calls the other. Okay.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihyo says to everyone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you guys guess who Yuki smelt when they were at Karaoke and will they be able to find yuki.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out where yuki goes and she meet someone who she thought she never see again. How will Twice handle the fact that Yuki is what she is, will they be able to find her and convinces her that they will love her no matter what.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Meanwhile</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t know where you were running to but you know that you can’t go back to them. You kept running until you noticed trees and that you were in the reserve that you went to a few days ago.You noticed that it stopped raining. You looked around to see if anyone was around but who would be at this time in the morning, you transform back to a human the cold hits your skin. You breathe out and see the steam from your breath. You pick out the sharks of glass from the window then heal yourself it took a lot longer than it normally would because of all the blood you have lost but soon it was fully healed, the pain was still there but you could manage. </p><p> </p><p>You transform back into a wolf to protect you from the cold but you noticed that you weren't as big as you normally were, this may be because you used two of your modifications one after the other. You also didn’t need people to see you naked not that you have a problem with it cause you were used to it. You hear your stomach growl, <em> I guess it’s time to find food </em> you thought to yourself. You didn’t find any food but you were still hungry until you smelt something that you haven't smelt since you left were at the karaoke place, you followed the smell to a track through the forest and you saw a girl running in a jumper and some gym pants. You put your snout in the air it smells like honey, <em> it couldn’t be her could it </em>you thought. </p><p> </p><p>You see the girls stop and sit down on a bench to catch her breathe. You slowly move closer to her hiding behind some bushes until some man comes out of nowhere and sits next to her. You watched the man closely, you didn’t like how close he was to this girl. She seemed uncomfortable with how close he was to her then you see he’s hand go around waist pulling her even closer to him. He then pushed her down against the bench so that he was on top of her,one of his hands making there down her body while the other covered her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>You then jump out of the bushes, snarled at the man on top of the girl showing your fangs. He soon got off the girl and ran off, you then turn and look at the girl. You lay in front of her on your back to show your stomach and you wag your tail to show that you mean her no harm, <em> “Thank you for saving me there.” </em> she says to you while rubbing your stomach. <em> “Now who do you belong to?” </em> she says and checks your neck to see if you have a collar, before she says <em> “You don’t seem to have a collar. Maybe my mum and mama will let me keep you.” </em>you she said rubbing the back of your ear until she pulls back and holds her right wrist.</p><p> </p><p> You sit up to see what’s wrong with her until you feel a burning sensation on your wrist that has the names of your soulmates. You look at her wrist to see that she has the exact same bracelet that you got from Haru, Mikyong and Baek- hyeon the day you left the orphanage then you see your name on her left wrist and only your name. </p><p> </p><p>She looks at you and says <em> “yuki ?”, </em> you transform back into a human. She looks away and gives you her jumper, <em> “Hello, Haru it’s been awhile hasn't it.” </em>you say to her before she pulls you into a bone crushing hug. You look at your wrist and see that the name Haru Cho turns blue.</p><p> </p><p>You look at her and smile, “<em> where have you been? Why did you never reply to any of our letters? Why can you turn into a dog?” </em> she asked you so fast that you couldn’t keep up. You sit her back down on the bench and tell her almost everything that has happened to you over the past 2 years and 3 months <em> . “Wow, I’m so sorry yuki. I wish you didn’t hadn’t gone through all of that.” </em> Haru says while tears roll down her cheeks, you wipe the tears away and say <em> “It’s okay also actually I don’t turn into a dog. I turn into a wolf, I’m actually a lot bigger than what you saw. It was because I had to heal myself before I turned back into a wolf.” </em>you say to her.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            <em>Why don’t you come home with me I’m sure mum and mama won’t mind.” </em>she says smiling at you<em>. “I wish i could but i have to stay out here. It’s better for me out here.” </em>you say to her even though it pains you to not go with her. <em>“Okay but if you need me I don’t</em> <em>live too far from here. I’m sure you can find me with that nose of yours.” </em>she says as she pokes your nose. You take off her jumper and give it back to her before you turn back into a wolf, you seem to have returned back to your normal size.<em> “You were right, you are a lot bigger than you were before. Can you walk me out of the </em>reserve? I don’t want to walk alone.” she says to you, you bark in response to her. </p><p> </p><p>You walk Haru to the entrance of the reserve to make sure nothing happens to her. Then she turns around and hugs you, <em>“I normally come here a couple days a week for a run if you want to meet up we can.” </em>she says and you bark at her in agreement. You watch her walk off and then you go back into the forest. You hear your stomach growl,<em> I’m still hungry. Guess i’ll have to hunt for my food then </em>you think to yourself.  </p><p> </p><p> <b>At the hotel </b></p><p> </p><p>All the girls got changed out of their pj’s and headed down to the parking lot, Jeongyeon was the driver for her group, Mina was the driver for her’s and Jihyo was for her group. They each drove off into their set direction to see if they could see yuki wherever she may be.</p><p> </p><p>They noticed that it stopped raining as they drove through the streets of where their dorm is then suddenly Sana remembered something, <em> “I think I know where yuki is.” </em> she says to Nayeon and Mina. They call the others and she says <em> “Meet us at the </em> reserve that is near the dorm. I have a feeling that is where she might be. <em> ” </em> they all say <em> “okay” </em>and hang up. Mina then speeds to where the reserve is located, speeding through a few orange lights.  </p><p> </p><p>Soon they all arrive at that reserve and they see a girl leaving <em> who looks around the same age as yuki </em> they thought. They then break off into their groups to cover more ground to try and find yuki. Nayeon, Sana and Mina head down a long uphill path while shouting out <em> “YUKI!!” they say together. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Somewhere in the reserve</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You had just finished hunting some rabbits and was cleaning up when you heard some call out yours. You raise your nose in the air to smell the scent of citrus and magnolia, coffee and almonds, peaches, cherry blossoms, jasmine and lavender, Mint chocolate, vanilla beans, strawberries and  cinnamon with a hint of honey. You know it’s them and you didn’t want to see them not after the looks on their faces.  You hear Nayeon’s Mina’s and Sana’s voice get closer, you hide behind a bush a few meters away so they can't see you. Soon they were right in front of you, <em>“Yuki come out please we want to talk to you.” </em>Sana says with tears in her eyes. You know you can’t stand it when anyone cries, a pain in your chest starts to arise.                     </p><p> </p><p>You then smell some else coming, you look to your left and see a man who looks around he’s late 20’s. He stops in front of the trio and asks <em> “Hello, is there something wrong.'' He </em> says to the three, you didn’t like how this man smelt. <em> “No we are fine thank you.” </em> Nayeon says to the man <em> , “If there is something wrong I’m sure i can help.” </em> the man says moving closer to the trio. <em> He is very persistent </em> you think to yourself, he then puts his hand on Mina’s shoulders and squeezes it. Mina yelps out in pain then hits the man’s hand off her shoulder, you then see his face turn into anger. He raises his hand to try and hit her but before he could you run and jump out, standing in between the man and Mina. <em> How dare try and hurt her </em>you thought, you growl at him showing your fangs he soon runs off. You then see Mina come and stand beside you and run her fingers through your fur, the tension leaves your body. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yuki we want to talk to you. All of us.” </em> Nayeon says walking towards you, you sit down and wag your tail when she comes and rubs behind your ear. You see Sana on the phone probably to the others, she hangs up and walks to you. <em> “Hey Yuki.” </em> Sana says pulling you into a hug then you smell coffee and almonds, peaches and vanilla beans, you turn around to see Jeongyeon, Momo and Dahyun running towards you. Sana let’s go off you so that the others can hug you, “ <em> YUKI!” </em> the three say hugging you really tight. They let go of you when you hear Jihyo, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu voices, “ <em> Where is she?” </em> You hear Jihyo say to the others they step aside and Jihyo checks your body for any injuries. <em> “She seems to not have any injuries.” </em>she says before getting up and standing next to Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>You then get up and start to walk down the path, you motion your head telling them to follow you which took them a second to get. They followed you down the path and soon you were in the middle of the forest, which was good because you didn’t need people to see you change. “<em> Okay yuki we need to talk.” </em> Jihyo says, you slowly transform back to a human, your bones cracking and reforming. You were soon naked in front of the girls and they all turn around, <em> “you could of told us before hand that you weren’t wearing any clothes.” Sana says </em> , then Momo hands you her jumper. You put in on, it just covers you up. <em> “You can turn around now.” </em> you say to them, their faces still have a pink tinge to them. You walk towards them and say <em> “What did you want to talk about.” </em> you stop a meter away from them <em> . “We want to know why you ran away yuki.” </em>Dahyun says to you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> You take a breath and say<em> “ I was scared okay. I was so scared that you all would only see me as a monster. I saw the look on your faces, the fear, the shock. I was so scared that you wouldn’t want me after you found out, that you wouldn’t love me at all because I was so unfortunate to be adopted by these people that just needed a new test subject to continue their experiment. I was so scared every time they would come and take me out of the cage they kept me in cause I knew that what was going to happen. I’m still scared that those people will come back for me and take me away and hurt you in the process.” </em>With tears streaming down your face then Tzuyu walks up to you and pulls you into a hug and says <em>“We will always love you no matter what and we will protect you.” </em> holding you tight in her arms. Then the others come and join, you start to cry so much. <em>“</em> <em>I love you, all of you.” you say. </em></p><p> </p><p>After you stopped crying, you clung on to the nearest person and that was Mina. Her mint chocolate smell made you feel safe and warm, they then took you back to the car with Nayeon, Mina and Sana. Nayeon was driving cause you didn’t want to let go of Mina cause if you felt safe, you soon fell asleep while they drove back to the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the hotel </b>
</p><p> </p><p>You wake up to see that you are in a parking lot and that there was no Nayeon or Sana. you start to panic when you hear<em> “Hey it’s okay. They just went up to get you some clothes is all.” </em>Mina says, soon the door opens and it’s Sana with some pants and a shirt. Mina gets out of the car so you could get dressed, when you are done you hop out of the car and grab on to Mina and Sana. </p><p> </p><p>You go in the elevator to the 29 floor, you follow Sana and Mina to where the others were. When the door opens and walks in you are hit with a mixture of their smells.<em> “Um yuki.” </em> you hear Chaeyoung say and you see that she is pointing at the top of your head. You touch your head and feel your wolf ear then you turn to see that your tail is out as well. <em> “Sorry, I can't control when they come out sometimes.” </em> you say but then Chaeyoung says <em> “I think it’s cute.” </em> you blush at the comment. <em> “Will be back soon. We are going to get something for all of us to eat.” </em>Sana says Mina follows behind her out the door. </p><p> </p><p>You go over and sit on the lounge next to Chaeyoung. You take a deep breathe in and smell strawberries, you then pull chaeyoung into your arms so that her back was against your front. You put your nose where the smell is strongest and start to scent Chaeyoung without even realizing it, <em>“Yuki um what are you doing?” Chaeyoung asks. “Oh sorry this happens sometimes. My wolf instincts take over and I tend to behave like a wolf. Also what I just did to you is scent you. It’s like me making sure that others know that your mine” </em>you say to her as you keep rubbing your scent over chaeyoung. </p><p> </p><p>You stop when you hear Momo and Nayeon say <em> “yuki.” </em> you look over at the two, <em> “Yes Nayeon and Momo, what would you like.” </em> you say before letting go of chaeyoung and walking over to the two. <em> “Have you scent anyone else?” </em> Nayeon says while Momo just nods her head, <em> “no why do you ask?” </em>you say to the duo. </p><p><em> Are they jealous that I scented Chaeyoung before them? </em> You think to yourself. You soon pull the duo into your arms and say <em> “Are you two jealous that I scented Chaeyoung before you two?” </em> they both hide their faces and nod at you. <em> I know what will make them feel better, </em> you think to yourself.You let go of them before you say <em> “I’ll be back in a second okay.” </em> before walking off down the hallway. Nayeon and Momo go and sit down next to Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>You make your way to the bathroom. You knock on the door to make sure that no one was in there, you open the and close it leaving it open just a little. You take off your clothes and look in the mirror at all the scars over your body, you trace the one around your neck. Then you hear Nayeon yell out your name, you transform into a wolf. Push the door open with your head and go running out to where Nayeon, Momo and Chaeyoung were. They look down the hall to see you running at them, <em> “Yuki, what are you doing? </em>” Momo says to you. You stop right in front of the three and lay on your back to show them your stomach, they start to rub your stomach and you then start to make a purring sound. When they stop you get up off the floor and jump up on the lounge, laying your upper body across Nayeon and Momo then you put your head on Momo’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>She rubs the back of your ear and Nayeon runs her finger through your fur, you start to purr again then you hear the door open. You get off them and run to the door to see Sana and Mina, you jump, making both of them fall to the ground. <em> “Hello yuki.'' They say to you as you lick their face, </em> you get up off them and follow them to the kitchen so they can put the food away they bought for lunch <em> “Why is yuki a wolf?” </em> Mina asks the three in the living room, <em> “Well Nayeon and Momo were upset that yuki scented me, then left and came back as a wolf. Which i’m assuming she did because she did want Nayeon and Momo to be upset.” </em>Chaeyoung explains to Mina and Sana.</p><p> </p><p>You decided to leave the kitchen in search of the other. You follow the smell of their scents and it leads you down the hall to a door that is shut, you run back out to Nayeon and tug on her shirt and try to get her to follow you. <em> “What is it yuki? </em> She says as you keep pulling for her to follow you. She soon gets that you want her to follow you, the both of you walk down the hall to the door. You look at Nayeon and then at the door, <em> “You want me to open it for you?” s </em> he says and you bark in response. She turns the knob and walks back out to the living room.  </p><p> </p><p>You stick your head in the room to see that there are four beds, two bunk beds, the bottom one a double and the top one a single, a single and a king size bed. You walk over to the bottom of the bunk bed to see that Tzuyu is fast asleep cuddling to one of the pillows, then you walk over to the other bottom bunk to see that Jeongyeon was in one and Dahyun was in the single bed. You then hear movement come from the king bed and walk over to see Jihyo, you carefully hop on the bed and go under the blanks. <em> “Yuki. What are you doing here?” </em>you hear Jihyo say before you cuddle into her. </p><p> </p><p>You transform back into a human and say <em> “I miss you that's all.” </em> cuddling into the back of Jihyo's neck which is where the jasmine and lavender smell is. Then you have the sudden urge to scent her so you then pull her closer to you and start to scent her. <em> “Yuki, what are you doing.” </em> J ihyo says in a quiet voice trying to not wake up the others, <em> “Well I'm scenting you, I </em> <em> t’s like me making sure that others know that you're mine. So far it’s only you and Chae that I have done this to also please don’t tell Nayeon or Momo they did like it when I scent Chae. </em> <em> ” </em> you reply quietly and she says <em> “Okay” </em>moving back to so you can cuddle better.</p><p> </p><p>You stop when you hear your stomach growl, <em> “Sounds like someone's hunger. Do you want to go get something to eat?” </em>Jihyo says and you nod in response then transform back into a wolf because you didn't want to walk around the place naked. You get out of the bed and make your way to the bathroom to get back in your clothes while Jihyo goes out to the kitchen to make something to eat. You come out of the bathroom, your tail and ears still out, when you walk out to the living room you see that Nayeon, Momo,Chaeyoung and Sana are watching a movie while Jihyo and Mina are in the Kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>You walk over to the kitchen to see what the two are making and slip your arms around Mina waits, <em> “are you almost done with the food? I’m hungry.” </em> you say to her. <em> “Yes yuki the food is almost done. It will probably be done in about 10 minutes. You sound like Momo.” </em> she says to you as your tail wag. You look over to see that the others are too fixated on the movie to care what you're about to do and Jihyo won’t mind. You bury your face into Mina’s neck and start to scent her and start to purr at how her’s and your scents mix together.   </p><p> </p><p>Soon Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Tzuyu come out from their rooms still looking half asleep and sit on the lounge. You let go of Mina, walk out of the kitchen over to them wagging your tail and sit between Dahyun and Tzuyu, <em> “hey there yuki.” </em> Dahyun says leaning against you, still half asleep. <em> “Hi, I have something to tell you all. Mina Jihyo can you come here please.” </em> you say to them, <em> “what is it yuki?” </em> Momo says. <em> “Well before you found me I kind of met someone who is like my 10th soulmate and who happens to be my best friend Haru.” </em>you say to them waiting for them to say something.</p><p> </p><p> <em> “Really yuki.” </em> Sana says in an excited getting up off the lounge and pulling you into a hug. You didn’t expect that type of reaction considering that Haru wasn’t their soulmate, <em> “Why don’t you go visit her tomorrow after breakfast? I’m sure one of us can drop you off.” </em> Sana says to you letting go and soon the others go up and hug you. <em> “Sana is right yuki, even though Haru isn’t our soulmate, she yours and she is important to you so that makes her important to us.” </em>Jeongyeon says to you while the others just nod in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>They let go of you and you all sat back on the lounge until you smelt the food cook, <em>“umm Jihyo, Mina i think the food is done.” </em>you say to them as they run to the kitchen to save the food from burning. <em>“We save the food.”</em>Jihyo yells from the kitchen then you all make your way to the table to eat lunch. While eating you smell jasmine and lavender. You look at Jihyo who’s on the phone to someone, once she gets off you get off and hug her. <em>“Jihyo what’s wrong you smell stressed ?” </em>you say to her,<em> “It’s just the company they keep pushing for an answer if you want to become a trainee and PD-nim wants to meet you and how can you tell that i was stressed?” </em>she says to you<em>. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>That doesn’t seem so bad and if i make a debut I'll be closer to all of you. The reason why I could tell you were stressed was that you were giving off a certain smell. Actually you all have a certain smell, that's how I can tell.” </em>you say to them. <em>“Can I ask what do we all smell like to you.” </em>Nayeon asks you, <em>“Well Nayeon you smells like citrus and magnolia, Jeongyeon smells like coffee and almonds, Momo smells like peaches, Sana smells like cherry blossoms, Jihyo jasmine and </em><em>lavender,Mina </em><em>Mint chocolate, Dahyun vanilla beans, Chae</em> <em>strawberries and Tzuyu cinnamon with a hint of honey and Haru smells like honey milk.” </em>you say cuddling into Jihyo. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Is there anything else you can do?” </em> Dahyun asks you, you let go of Jihyo and grab one of the knives off the table.You then turn around so your back is facing the girl you take off your jumper <em> . </em> “Yuki what are you doing?” you hear Sana say, “I’m showing you something that I can’t do.” you say before your wings come out. You then turn around if your jumper is covering the front of you. They all look at you in aw you soon retract your wings and put your jumper on. <em> This is going to hurt </em>you think to yourself before you slice yourself with the knife on the hand. They all then get up in a panic, Sana and Momo faint while Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Mina look at you in terror. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon and Jeongyeon run out to go find the first aid kit while Tzuyu and Jihyo go grab the paper towel to stop the bleeding. “Calm down everyone i’m fine.” you say to them, they all look at you and then you start to heal yourself. <em> “Don’t even do that again please.” Nayeon says sitting back down. </em></p><p> </p><p>Once you all finish lunch you go out to the lounge room to see Mina sitting on the lounge  playing on her Nintendo switch, you walk over and try to get her attention but she seems to focus on the game she is playing. You then lean on her to see if that would do anything but it doesn't so you did the only thing you could think of, you sit on her lap then go under her arms and cuddle her. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yuki want are you doing.” </em> she asks while trying to focus on the game <em> , “Nothing. I just wanted cuddles that’s all.” </em> you say to her and soon your ears and tail come out. She then pauses her game and places it on the coffee table, she then turns you around so that your back is against her front and starts to cuddle you. Soon your tail swishes back and forward in happiness because you loved Mina’s cuddles, she stops and picks up her switch off the coffee table. “ <em> Yuki would you like to play with me? The other won’t play with me cause they say I'm so competitive. ” </em> she asks you, <em> “I don’t know how to play.” </em> you say back to her. <em> “Don't worry, I can teach you how to play.” </em>she says back to you. </p><p> </p><p>Mina then moves you off her and over to the side to set up the switch on the TV. You sit there and wag your tail vigorously when she is done setting it up and walking back over to sit next to you. She moves you so that you are sitting in between her legs, she hands you one of the controllers and shows you how to use it. Mina puts Mario kart on and grabs the other controller, you both select who you want to play as and start to play.</p><p> </p><p>It was 5 in the afternoon you were playing a game. You hear someone at the door knocking then you eye Jeongyeon out of the corner of your eye walk pass to get it. She checks to see who it is and it turns out to be one of their managers that needed to speak to the girls. He walks in behind Jeongyeon and they take a seat at the table, you then see her go to the rooms to get the others. They all come out and then you beat Mina in Mario Kart which everyone seemed to be shocked at, <em> “ Mina unnie let you play with her switch and you beat her.” </em> Tuzyu says in a surprise voice to you. <em> “Why wouldn't she let me play and of course I beat her cause I had an amazing teacher.” </em> you say to Tzuyu and see Mina blush, <em> “Mina unnie normally doesn’t let anyone play her switch.” </em>Tzuyu says. </p><p> </p><p>Then all of them head over to the table to talk to their manager while you sit in the living room and play on the switch. <em> “What did you want to talk to us about Manager-nim?” Jihyo asks him, he then replies with “I came here to tell you all that tomorrow that you will be moving into your new dorm and that Mrs Kim will be having a meeting with JYP as well.” </em>they all turn around to see you still playing the game. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not like you couldn’t hear what they were saying, you just choose to focus on the game instead. When Manager-nim got up bowing at the girls then leaving they all walked out to the living room and sat on the lounge, you pause the game. <em> “ what do you want to do, Yuki ?” </em> Sana asks, “ <em> Well i guess i can’t visit Haru tomorrow then I’ll just have to go see her on Sunday.” </em> you say to her. <em> “Okay yuki.” </em>she says back to you, getting up and walking over then giving her a hug. You let go of her and go back to playing the game with Mina.</p><p> </p><p>You stopped playing the game when you heard thunder and saw lightning out the window, your body froze in fear of the storm. You still aren't over your fear of thunderstorms then you hear a big loud thunder strike, the lights flicker and you scream in fear and cling to Mina trying to hide away. The other all come running out at the sound of your scream and see you cling to Mina like your life depends on it. <em> “Mina what happened. Is yuki okay?” </em> Chaeyoung asked her in a considered voice as she and the others walked over to the two of you, <em> “ she is fine, there was this loud thunder strike and then yuki scream then she clung to me. I think she’s afraid of thunderstorms.” </em>Mina replies back to her trying to and all you do is nod in agreement with what she says.</p><p> </p><p> Then another flash of lighting came and you started to cry,<em> “it’s okay we’re here for you.” </em>Mina says in your ear as the others gather around to comfort you. You see Sana come over with a pair of headphones and put them on your ear, you then hear a song come on which blocks out the sound of the thunder. When the storm stopped you looked up at the time and it’s 8:28 pm, “Can we order something tonight?” you ask the girl and Jeongyeon says “sure” before going to the phone to order the food. </p><p> </p><p>While you wait for the food you go and have a shower. When you get out of the shower you look in the mirror and see all the scars over your body you from the time that the Parks were experimenting on you, <em> “They will probably try to find me and come for me. So i must not let them find me or hurt any of the girls.” </em>you say to yourself before you go out into the living room with one of Dahyun’s shirts that she let you borrow on. You see that the food has finally arrived and go sit down with the others.</p><p>After dinner you all decided that you would watch a movie before you went to bed, you scroll through Netflix until you see star wars the last Jedi. You look at the other and ask <em> “Can we watch it please.” </em>while giving them the puppy eye cause you know that they can’t say no when you give them that. They all give up and agree to watch the movie, you were so happy that your ears and tail came out. You snuggled up in between Chaeyoung and Dahyun with a big fluffy blanket to share. </p><p> </p><p>Since you have watched all the star wars movies before this one you got what was going on in the movie but the rest of them did seem to get it but they still watched it. The movie was an hour in and Mina, Sana, Nayeon, Tzuyu and Momo were asleep while Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Dahyun looked like they were about to fall asleep. You want to finish the movie so you left them sleep until it was finished then you felt Chaeyoung start to lean on your shoulder and your heart started to beat faster at how close she was to you. The girls have always been clung to you ever since they found out you were their soulmate and you didn’t mind but now that you have been with them for awhile you have started to develop feelings for them.  </p><p> </p><p>The movie was finished and you looked around to see them all asleep cuddled into one another, you smiled as you detach yourself from Chaeyoung grasp. You look at them and smile, your tail wagging you were so happy to see them all peacefully sleeping. You decided to take the girls to their beds one by one because you didn’t want them to have stiff bodies the next morning. You start with Jihyo and carry her bride style to the bed room that they all shared. You gently place her into the king size bed and walk back out to the living room then you grabbed Nayeon who snuggled into when you picked her up and carried her to the room and placed her in the king sized bed with Jihyo, when you walk away you see her cuddle Jihyo who tries to get away but gives up. </p><p> </p><p>You grab Jeongyeon next, picking her up carefully because Momo and Dahyun were sleeping on her. You walk into the room and place her on the bottom of one of the bunk beds, you walk out and pick Momo up next who almost wakes up but goes back to sleep. You place her in the same bed as Jeongyeon and immediately cuddle her, you look and see that Mina and Sana are cuddling each other with Tzuyu in the middle. You grab Dahyun next and carry her to the room and hear her talk in her sleep <em> “I love you yuki.” </em> she says before you put her into the single bed. The last four were going to be difficult  because two of them had to go on the top of the two bunk beds. You decided to put Tzuyu on the first one carrying her carefully because you didn’t want her feet to hit the door frame.</p><p> </p><p> You climb up the ladder with Tzuyu and place her on the bed. You then see her grab a pillow to cuddle, you walk out and think who you should grab next. You look at Chaeyoung and grab her. She didn’t give you any trouble while you were carrying her or while placing her in the other top bunk. You walk grab Mina next trying not to wake her up cause you knew that she was a light sleeper, so you tried to be as quiet as possible. You place her on the bottom bunk and go put to get Sana. when you come out you hear her light snores, you pick her up and walk to the bed room. You put her in bed with Mina and see them cuddle with each other, you look up at the clock it was 11: 49 pm but as you were about to walk out the door you hear someone say your name you turn around to see that it was Jihyo. </p><p> </p><p>Who seemed to be talking in her sleep but as you were about to leave when you hear her say <em> “Don’t leave us please stay. Don’t go.” </em>you walk over to her and gently run your fingers through her hair and it seems to calm her down. You go to the bathroom and transform into a wolf but you were a lot smaller than you normally were, you look about the size of a Siberian Husky. You walk back into the room and hop into the bed with Jihyo and Nayeon, they cuddle you as soon as you get into the bed. Soon your eyes got heavy and you then fell asleep knowing that the girls were safe. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all like this story so far and what do you think about the fact that Yuki has to be a trainee/idol to be with Twice? Also in the next couple of chapters prepare for trouble.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It’s time you meet my soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay in this chapter Yuki get to meet Haru's moms and Haru gets to meet Yuki's other soulmates<br/>Be prepared for the surprise I have at the end of this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You wake up to the sound of snoring in your ear, it was Nayeon who was cuddling you very tight. You tried to get out of her grasp but it was no use, you looked around to see that the others were still in bed. When you turn around you see Jihyo with her eyes open, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“there’s no use in trying to get out. She won’t let you go until she wakes up or finds someone else to cuddle to.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says with a smile on her face. Then an idea pops in your head: you grab a pillow and put it between you and Nayeon, you then wiggle away so you can go get changed into some clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you come back you see that Jihyo isn’t there, you then go out to the kitchen and see her grabbing out stuff for breakfast, you sneak up behind her and pull her into a hug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning yuki are you ready for today?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asks you while trying to grab food out of the fridge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“yea i guess so.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her before letting go and helping her with breakfast. As the both of you were cooking, Jihyo's phone went off, she looked at it and it was a message from Manager-nim which said ‘Hello i will be picking Ms Kim up at 10:30 for her meeting with JYP.’ you look up at the clock which says 7:40 am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>You and Jihyo were almost down with breakfast when you hear someone walk out of the bed room. They try and sneak up on you but you say “</span><em><span>Don’t even try it Dahyun.” </span></em><span>before turning around to see her ready to scare you. </span><em><span>“Good morning yuki, Jihyo unnie.” </span></em><span>Dahyun says before sitting down at the</span> <span>table, “Are any of the others awake yet?” Jihyo asks while she makes scrambled eggs. </span><em><span>“No not yet.” </span></em><span>Dahyun replies then Jihyo looks up at the clock. It says 8:30 then she looks at you and you nod, you walk down the hallway to the bedroom. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You start with Sana and Mina and hop on the bed then gently shake Mina who opens her eyes. She wakes up and walks out to the kitchen then Sana pulls you down to cuddle so you pick her up and she looks like a kola when you carry her out to the kitchen. Your next target was Momo and Jeongyeon. You woke up Momo first saying that there was food and she shot up and went out to the kitchen which woke up Jeongyeon as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You climb the ladder to the top bunk where Tzuyu was, you poke her cheeks and she soon wakes up and you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Breakfast is almost ready.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she slowly climbs out of the bed and goes out to the kitchen. You go to the other top bunk to see that Chaeyoung was curled up in a ball, you pull off the blanket and pinch her cheeks to wake her up. She looks at you and climbs down and walks out to the kitchen. The last one would be the most difficult to wake up, you walk over to the king size bed and see Nayeon cuddling the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hop on the bed and say “Nayeon it’s time to wake up. Breakfast is almost ready.” but that does nothing, so you try your only opinion. You roll her on her back and hop on her stomach before you tickle her, she then busts out laughing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha I knew you were awake already.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say before you get off the girl and walk out to the kitchen with Nayeon behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you were eating you hear Momo ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How did we end up in the bedroom? The last thing i remember is that Star wars was playing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other shrugs their shoulders and you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I carried you all to bed one by one. I didn’t want you to have sore bodies all because you slept in the living room and I wanted to finish watching the movie before I put you to bed.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you see their faces in shock that you carried all of the to bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why didn’t you just wake us up.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sana asks and you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You all looked like you needed sleep after what you all have been through.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before you eat some scrambled eggs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast you had a shower and got ready to meet JYP. You were kind of nervous about meeting him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if he didn’t like you or what if won’t let you live with Twice </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought to yourself. You then hear a knock on the door, Jeongyeon goes to get it and then you hear her call out your name. You walk over and see Manager-nim at the door, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello Mrs Kim I will be taking you to your meeting with JYP.” he says and you say “Please call me Yuki also can i just say goodbye to the others before we go.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he nods and you go back to the living room to say goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all get up to hug you, you didn’t want to let them go but you had to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be back soon. Hopeful you’ll all be in your new dorm by then.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to them and walk to the door and hug Jeongyeon before walking out the door with Manager-nim. You hop into the left to the front of the hotel where the car was parked, you get in the passenger side and drive off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Up in the Hotel room </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think we should have gone with her?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sana asks the others then Jihyo says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure she’s fine.” try to calm the others, “Let’s go pack our stuff before I get a call from Manager-nim saying that we can go to the new dorm.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon says walking to the room to pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At JYPE Building </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>45 minutes later you arrive at a fancy building that says JYPE on it, you get put and follow Manager-nim through the roving doors and to the life. You both enter it and then your nerves start to get to you then you hear your phone go off, you open it and see that it was a message from the girl that said ‘Don’t be nervous. We are with you in spirit. </span>
  <span>Hwaiting.' you calm down and hear the left door open. You follow Manager-nim to JYP offices until he stops, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is as far as i go now. I must get back to helping the girls move into the new dorm. I’ll pick you up when you are done.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says and then leaves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knock on the door and hear a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“come in” </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the inside you then open the door to see that a man was sitting at a desk with another chair in front of it. You walk over to the chair and bow at the man behind the desk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello my name is Yuki Kim and it is nice to meet you JYP sir.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you say stumbling over some of your words. He then turns around to face you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello Yuki. Please take a set.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says with a straight face, you sit down in the chair, your palms sweating from how nervous you were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well i should tell you why I called you here. I’ve called you here because I would like to see if you are eligible to become a trainee at this company and make a debut as a solo artist or with a group. Will start down in the studio. Follow me please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says get up and walk to the door with you not too far behind him. The both of you walk down a stairwell then into a studio and there were three people, you bow at them before JYP says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“this is one of our vocal coaches, Dance coaches and our Trainee coach. I would like you to step in the booth and sing a song for us please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you just nod and tell the vocal coach what song you would like played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You step in the booth and put on the headset. When you start to hear the song play you start to sing Through the Night, the song finished and you came out and heard them say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She good. Could use some work but besides that she seems to have a natural talent for singing but we still have to see her dance.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they all then walk out the door, you follow behind them. They got into the left and pressed a button that said 12, soon the doors opened and you all walked down a corridor to a door that said practice room 2. You walk in to see that no one was in there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay i want you to show us what you can do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>JYP says and you go to plug your phone into the speaker and play Beyonce crazy in love remix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You face the mirror and when the music comes on your body moves slowly  with it at first but then when the music picked up it is like the music consumes your body. You had nothing on your mind, all you could hear was the music and nothing else. The song came to an end and you just stood there looking at yourself in the mirror, your breathing heavy then you looked at JYP and the others they started to clap for you then the dance coach came over to give you a bottle of water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her then JYP gets up and walks over to you until he is standing right in front of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ Okay. I like what you have shown me so far, you need to improve both singing and dance but you seem to have a natural talent for both of them. Starting next week you will become a trainee at JPYE and I will allow you to stay with Twice. We also need to talk about something else in my office.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>JYP says to you before walking out the door you follow behind and bow to the coaches on your way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the hotel </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Is everyone packed so we can head to the new dorm.” </span></em><span>Manage-nim asks the girls they all reply with a </span><em><span>“YES” </span></em><span>before heading out of the room and down to the car park where their cars and Sana’s motorbike are parked. They all put their bags in the</span> <span>Mazda which Jihyo had to drive and the others get </span><span>in the </span><span>Cadillac</span><span>, </span><span>Genesis while Sana gets on her motorbike since she is the only one that can drive it. They all follow behind Manager-nim in his car until they reach their new dorm. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all unpacked their bags from the car and walked into their new dorm to see that their stuff was in boxes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There are all four room can fit three or four people per room.  ”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manager-nim says before his phone starts to ring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hello, yes. Okay I will be there soon.” he says before hanging up </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I will be back soon.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says then leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back in JYP offices </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would like to discuss with you that you do not have a legal guardian to look after you or sign these papers, so I will be putting Nayeon as your legal guardian for now. We will also be enrolling you into the same school as Chaeyoung and Tzuyu and start going next week.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says with a smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you so much.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to him. You then call Manager-nim so he can come and pick you up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk around the company while you wait for him but you bump into what looked like a group of trainees, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry.” you say but then one of them says “It’s fine. Can I ask you what your name is?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of them says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My name is Yuki Kim. It is nice to meet you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you look up at  them and one of them says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Yuna, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Shin Yuna and this is Lee Chaeryeong, Shin Ryujin, Choi Jisu but we call her Lia and this is Hwang Yeji.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a cute smile. You haven’t really had friends around your age before besides Haru, Mikyong and Baek-hyeon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you guys want we can give you my number and we can hang out sometime. If you want.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to them “</span>
  <em>
    <span>sure” they all say. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you were done giving their numbers you hear someone call out your name you turn around to see that it was Manager-nim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see you guys later then.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to them and wave at them before leaving. You get into the lift and check your phone to see if any of the girls have texted you but there was nothing. When you get out of the lift and get in the car  Manager-nim asks you </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How did it go ?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>so you tell him how it went and everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulled up to the beautiful two story house, you were so amazed by it that you didn’t realize that he had stopped the car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is where you will be living with Twice while you trainee and go to school, also tell Nayeon that she is your guardian until you are at least 19. You will have to go buy your uniform from the school and your school supplies from the shops nearby. Training goes from 6 pm to 9:30 pm, try not to be late.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says to you before you get out of the car and walk to the door then you knock. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After you knock you hear someone run to the door and when it opens you see a out of breath Chaeyoung, Sana and Nayeon. “Hey guys.” you say before they grab you and pull you into the house. They pull you to the living room where the others are all sitting around with serious looks on their faces, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So how did it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihyo ask you and you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well the good new is that I’m a trainee at JYPE and the bad news is I have to go to school starting next week.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>then they all run up to you and hug you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they let you go Jeongyeon says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to pick who you are sharing a room with. There are four rooms so far it’s me and Momo, Sana and Mina, Nayeon and Jihyo and Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you just look at them and say</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Why can’t I just alternate between rooms like I did last time? Also Nayeon I need to tell you that you are my legal </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>guardian.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> they all just nod their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at the time and it's already 9:37 pm then you hear your stomach growl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry we ordered food, it will be here soon.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Momo says then Mina says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll give you a house tour real quick.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>walks off and you follow behind. As you walk with Mina around the house you start to think about the Parks all of a sudden, you think how come they haven’t found you yet or how they could hurt anyone you love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you must get to them before they get to you or the others, you were so deep in thought that you didn’t even realize that Mina had stopped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What were you thinking about?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mina asks you and you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just about you and the others also how surreal this all is.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you lie to her. You didn’t want to worry them anymore. She just nods and soon after you finish the house tour you hear Momo yell </span>
  <em>
    <span>“FOOD IS HERE! YOU BETTER HURRY UP OR I’LL EAT IT ALL.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You all finish dinner and you are getting out of the shower when Dahyun opens the door, she looks you up and down before saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry. I should've knocked before coming in.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>while covering her eyes and her faces turning red. You grab the towel wrapping it around your body, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay. You can turn around now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her. She turns around then Sana and Momo come to see what all the noise was all about, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“what was all the noise about.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sana asks you and Dahyun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I forgot to lock the door and when i was getting out Dahyun came in here, she also saw me naked.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to the two standing in the door frame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems like our little Dudu wants first dibs on our baby.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Momo says with a smirk on her face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was not. It was just an accident.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dahyun says her face is getting even redder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decide to sneak past them to Nayeon and Jihyo bedroom so you could get change in peace, you knock on the door to make sure that neither of them were in the room. You go in but as you were about to put your shirt on you hear and see Nayeon walk into the room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not again. I should really lock the door.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say aloud before Nayeon says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry yuki i didn’t know you were in here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>then turns around and closes the door. Once she left you put on your shirt and open the door to see Nayeon leaning her head against the wall, her face and ears all red from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“You all have really bad timing you know that right.” </span></em><span>you say to Nayeon who turns her head to look at you,</span><em><span> “What do you mean we all have bad timing? </span></em><span>” she asks you. </span><em><span>“Well I forgot to lock the door to the bathroom and Dahyun walked in and saw me full on naked. Then I came in here to get dressed cause Sana and Momo started to tease Dahyun and that is when you walked into the room.” </span></em><span>you say to her before you pull her into a hug. </span><em><span>“Lets go to bed i’m sleepy.” </span></em><span>you hear her say and then you go back to the room. You get into the bed and cuddle next to Nayeon then soon enough you both fall asleep.</span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next morning </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open your eyes to see that you were between Jihyo and Nayeon, the both of them cuddling you. You carefully make your way out of the sandwich you were in and go out to the bathroom to clean your face before you go out to the kitchen to start making breakfast. You look up at the clock to see that it’s 8:48 in the morning so you pull out all the ingredients that you need to make breakfast from the fridge, you turn the stove on and put the rice in the cooker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you are almost finished you hear a lot of noise and assume that the girls are awake and getting out of bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys breakfast is ready.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you yell out to them and they slowly one by one come out the kitchen to sit at the table. You look over and see that there is still one missing and that is Tuzyu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is Tuzyu still in bed asleep.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask and all you get is a nod</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So you put the food on the table and go to Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu rooms to see if you could wake up the sleeping Yoda in there. You open the door to see Tuzyu sleeping in her bed, you go over to the bed and gently shake her awake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Tzuyu wake up or you'll miss out on breakfast.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her, she soon rolls over and sits up to hug you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay I want something in return if i do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says to you and whispers something in your ear, you just nod and you both walk out to the kitchen to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finish your breakfast you go to get ready to go over to Haru’s house, you walk out to the living room to see the girls watching TV. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay so who’s dropping me off.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to them, they look at you and Sana says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll take you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting up to walk over to you.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Can we take the motorbike? Please Sana.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you say giving her your best puppy eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says and you both walk out to where it was parked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Sana hop on the motorbike but before you left Sana asks </span>
  <em>
    <span>“do you know where we are going right?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> while giving you the helmet and before she put on her helmet that covers her face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes kind of. We just have to go to the reserve and I'll use my nose to guide you where to go and find her house.” you say to Sana. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All she does is nod and start the motorbike, you hold on tight as you start to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You drive for about 45 minutes before you get to the reserve, you slow down and you close your eyes. You take a deep breath in trying to find Haru’s smell, you soon find it and open your eyes. You tell Sana where to go for about 15 minutes until the smell stops and goes into an old fashioned styled house, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How do I look?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask here stumbling over your words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You look fine yuki and when you want to be picked up just call me okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says and watches you walk to the front door. You ring the doorbell about 5 seconds later the door swings open and you see Haru, you turn around to wave goodbye to Sana before she rides off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi Haru, how are you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask her and she says</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m fine but who was that stud on the motorbike?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she asks</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “Well how about i tell you inside.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say and you both go into the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back at the house </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana pulls up to the house and puts her motorbike back in the garage, she walks back in and says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m home.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then she walks in the living room to see all the girls watching a movie. They all just look at her until Nayeon says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did it go?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and Sana says</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It went fine yuki was nervous it was so cute.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiling at the thought of yuki being all nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At Haru’s house </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru pulls you into the living room where there were two women who looked Japanese on the lounge watching some TV program that was on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mum and Mama, this is my best friend and my soulmate Yuki Kim.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru says and you bow at the two women before you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s nice to meet you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you look up at the women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s nice to meet you too Yuki. I’m </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Yua and this is my wife Ren. We have heard so much about you from Haru, she wouldn’t stop talking about you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yua says to you then Haru says</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Okay Mum. Will be in my room.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before grabbing you and walking to her room. You walk into Haru’s room and you see this posters on the wall. It was Twice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are they?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask pointing at the poster on the wall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well they are a girl group called Twice and they are just the most amazing people in the world.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says going on about she heard of Twice and became their fan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So who is your bias out of the nine of them?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask Haru while she was still rambling on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh that’s easy my bias is Jihyo, she has amazing vocals and her story of how she became an idol it so touching.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru says and then stops and looks at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Okay that’s enough about me and Twice, what I want to know is who was that chick that dropped you off on the motorbike.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asks you and you didn’t know how to answer it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She is my other soulmate. I actually have 10 including you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you say to her she looks at you before saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“are you for real right now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says to you. You start to think maybe you should haven't told her that but you couldn’t lie to her even if you wanted to. You show here the tattoos of all the names and she just hugs you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you mad ?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask unsure how to react. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I'm not mad, I'm happy. After what you told me you have been through you need all the love and support. I may not like the fact that I have to share you but it’s okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says hugging you tightly. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Once Haru let you go you both decide to watch a couple of movies until Haru falls asleep cuddle next to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’ve missed this so much.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say quietly while running your fingers through her hair. You then fall asleep to the sound of the movie in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Later that afternoon </b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>You wake up to an empty bed, you look around and see that there was no Haru you start to panic, you quickly get up and open the bedroom door to see if she just went out to get food or something. You make your make to where the kitchen was to see Haru and her Mama cooking something, you calm down at the sight of her laughing cause Ren put flour on her face. </span><em><span>“Hello there sleepy head.” </span></em><span>Haru says while trying  to stop Ren</span> <span>from putting more flour on her face. She then comes running over and hides behind you and sticks out her tongue at Ren, </span><em><span>“Your lucky Yuki is here or you would be covered in flour right now.” </span></em><span>Ren says then goes to the sink to clean her face. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Haru, I have a question for you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her as you both walk back to her room so she can get changed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes what is it Yuki.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she replies.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I was wondering if you wanted to meet my other soulmates. If you want that, I'm not saying you have to meet them right now but at some point would you like to meet them.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say stumbling over your words. She turns around to face you and says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>while pulling you into a hug and getting flour all over your clothes as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru goes out to Ren and asks if it’s okay for her to sleep over for a couple night and she says yes. You look up at the clock and it is only 5:36 pm and call Manager-nim to make sure the girls aren’t at the studio recording or anything, you also ask him to pick you and Haru up so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hear your phone vibrate and see a message on it saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m at the front.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>you grad Haru and bow goodbye to Yua and Ren. You both get in the back seat and he drives off, you text Mina to say that you will be home in an hour or so and that Haru is sleeping over she texts back okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back at the house </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls were all getting ready to make dinner, they had the table all set up and made sure that Sana was nowhere near the kitchen because they were worried that she was going to burn the food or even worse the house. Mina stopped when she heard her phone go off. She looked at it and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yuki will be home in an hour or so and she is bringing her friend over for a sleepover.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back in the car </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So what are your other soulmates like?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haru asks you,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “well they accepted and love me for who i am. I know that they would never hurt me. I’m sure you’ll like them.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you say smiling just think about it. You soon pull up to the house and the gates open and you see her face in aww cause of how huge the house is. You get out and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for dropping us off.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before helping Haru out of the car and grabbing her bag. You wave to Manager-nim as he leaves, you take Haru’s hand and walk to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open the door and walk into the living room to see that no one was there so you yell out </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys i’m home and i bought a friend home.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soon you hear Nayeon yell out </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We are in the kitchen.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you walk to the kitchen with Haru in hand. You see that Sana, Chaeyoung, Jihyo, Mina and Dahyun are sitting down while Jeongyeon, Momo, Tzuyu and Nayeon finish making dinner.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys this is Haru my soulmate, Haru this is Sana, Chaeyoung, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun Jeongyeon, Momo, Tzuyu and Nayeon my soulmates and who i have been living with for the past month.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say and turn to see Haru speechless and soon you see her faint but you catch her before she could hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lay her on the lounge gently then 5 minutes later she wakes up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yuki i had this really weird dream you were there and you told me that your soulmates were Twice and then everything went black.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says and looks around to see that it wasn’t a dream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“OMG YUKI. IT’S TWICE.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says and starts to shake you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Haru it is Twice.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her in a calm manner. Haru gets up off the lounge and says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s nice to meet you, my name is Haru Cho and I am Yuki’s best friend, also her soulmate. I’m also a fan of yours.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she bows to the girls and the bow back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay now those introductions are out of the way these eat.” you say and everyone goes to the dinning room to eat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say pulling Haru to the dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>You sit around the table and start to eat. </span><em><span>“So Haru what was Yuki like when she was little?” </span></em><span>Momo asked her to start up a conversation and make her more comfortable, you look at her and you know that look in her eye. </span><em><span>“</span></em> <em><span>Well she was always clinging to me, Mikyong or Baek-hyeon. She was always in the art room back in the orphanage working on something with the radio on and singing along to whatever was on , if she wasn’t there she was with us in our room. I remember this one time I was talking to Mikyong about school work and Yuki came in wanting to watch a movie on the TV with me but I had to finish my school work. She then came over and sat right in front of me on my lap and said ‘Are you almost done? I want to watch a movie.’ with those puppy eyes she has and I caved and we end up watching the movie.”</span></em><span>  she says and the girls just burst out laughing and you cover your face because of how embarrassed you were. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you all were done with dinner you and Haru go have a shower. You were used to having Haru see you naked because you always used to have baths together back at the orphanage, when you get in you see her sitting down in the bath. You sit down and start to clean yourself. When you finish you hope in the bath with her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This reminds me of old times.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru says as she runs her fingers over the scars on your bodies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to ask you something Yuki.” she says and you reply “What is it ?” you ask her. “I was wondering if you have had your, you know, first kiss.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she says, her face turning red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You look at her and say “No I haven’t but i wouldn’t mind it being you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her and she starts to go even more red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly start to lean in closer to her face till you are both only a centimetre away from each other, you close your eyes and feel Haru’s soft lips touch yours. You move back and open your eyes,</span>
  <em>
    <span>“that was amazing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We should get out now before we get sick.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru says as you both get out of the bath, you both get dressed into your pj’s and walk out to the living room to find that the girls are watching TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are we going to watch a movie before bed?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you ask the girls and they just nod at you. You and Haru go sit down next to Sana, Jeongyeon gives you the remote so you can choose the movie. You flick through Netflix and see that there were no good ones so instead you go through the TV show until Haru stops you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can we watch that please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asks you pointing at the 100. A TV show you and the other back at the orphanage used to watch, you look at the girls and they say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s fine we can watch that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were so happy that your ears and tail came out. Your tail is wagging vigorously back and forward, you snuggle with Haru and Sana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about 5 episodes you start to feel sleepy, you look around and you weren’t the only one that felt that way. You pause the show and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it's time for bed.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>all you get out of them is a nod, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You and Haru can have my bed and I’ll share a bed with Sana.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mina says then you all get up and walk to the rooms to go to sleep. Before you go into the room you walk up to each one of them first Nayeon, Jihyo then Jeongyeon,Momo and then Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu and you give them each a kiss goodnight on the cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodnight.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say before walking into the room and giving Sana and Mina a goodnight kiss as well before you get into bed with Haru. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is my goodnight kiss.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asks then you give her a kiss on the cheek and slowly you start to go to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Somewhere East of Seoul </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Have you found her location yet ?” a woman asks, “Yes I have honey.”</span></em><span> the man says to the woman. They both look at the screen to see a dot with the name</span> <span>experiment </span><span>209, “</span><em><span>How are we going to get her darling.” </span></em><span>the woman says. </span><em><span>“Easy honey we take what she finds most important then she will come to us.” </span></em><span>the man replies back, </span><em><span>“I’m so glad I married you Mr Park.”</span></em><span> Mrs Parks says.</span><em><span> “I am too Mrs Park.” </span></em><span>he says back to her. </span><em><span>“Shall we go get our daughter back.” </span></em><span>he says to her and she nods </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG the Park's are back and they are looking for Yuki, they are going to try and get her back. Be prepared for the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Where did you go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls go missing while Yuki goes out for a run and is left with a note and she knows exactly who took them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys I'm sorry for not updating but I have been busy with school and study for my HSC so i won't be updating this anytime soon after this chapter so I hope you can bare with me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake to find that you are being cuddled by Haru and Sana, you manage to get out and wash your face in the bathroom. You make your way out to the kitchen to see that Mina and Jihyo have started to make breakfast, “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have helped.” you say to the two of them. “Well you looked so peaceful when you were asleep we didn’t want to want you up.” Jihyo says and goes back to cooking, you then hear Sana call out your name. You go back to the bedroom to see that Haru had clung to Sana while you were gone, “Yuki she is so cute.” Sana says to you. You walk over and gently shake Haru awake to only be pulled in and kiss then Sana joins in, “This is for last night.” Sana says to you while you try to get away but fails because Haru has wrapped herself around you.</p><p>When the two of them stop the three of you walk out to the kitchen to see that the others are awake. “Good morning everyone.” you say but instead of a good morning back you get all of them coming up to you and giving you kiss, not that you didn’t mind but there was only so much you could take before you die of embarrassment. You all end up sitting and eating breakfast together and you were happy to see that the girls were getting along with Haru.</p><p>Chaeyoung seemed to be the one that was talking the most to her, probably something about art or about school. When you all finish breakfast you see that it is 12 already and you get changed so you can go for a run you ask the other if they want to join but they say no, you look back at them and say “I’ll see you when i get back from my run.” then you walk out the door. You suddenly get this feeling that something bad was going to happen but you just shake it off, unaware that horrible feeling was right and something would happen while you are gone.</p><p>
  <strong>Not to far from the house</strong>
</p><p>“It seems she left the house. We should make our move now before she comes back.” Mr Park says, “Okay I have disabled the cameras and I have the knock out pills ready.” Mrs Park says to him then starts the van and heads towards the house.</p><p>
  <strong>At the house</strong>
</p><p>There was a knock on the door. Nayeon goes to see who it was, she opens it and sees that an old woman was standing there with a cake. “Hello I live next door and I thought I would come say hello to whoever may have moved next door. ” she says then Nayeon replies “please come in it’s cold outside.” unknowing to who the woman actually was.</p><p>As Nayeon led the woman to the kitchen to put the cake away, “Why don’t I get the others and we all eat this cake that you have brought over.” she says and soon enough all of them come to the kitchen. “Here let me cut you all a piece of cake.” the old woman says and gives them each a piece of cake and they start to dig in, “This cake is amazing granny.” Chaeyoung says but before she can take another bite she collapses. Then one by one they collapse but before Nayeon blacked out she hears the woman say “Okay it’s done. Now we just leave a note for Yuki.” then everything goes back.</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere near the Han river</strong>
</p><p>“I should be heading back soon or they’ll start to worry.” you say and head back to the house. About 40 minutes later you reach the house, you walk up to the door and type in the password. When you walk in you say “Guys I’m back” but no one answered you go to see if any of them are in their rooms but there was no one, you pull out your phone and call them but no answer. You start to panic. You ran out to the kitchen to see that there was a cake on the table and a note with it that said ‘If you want to see your little girlfriends again come back to where you ran away from. Don’t tell anyone or your girlfriends get it.’ at the bottom of the note it had love Mommy and Daddy.</p><p>You knew where to go and you were so mad at yourself that you let the Parks take the girls away. You thought that something bad was going to happen but you didn’t listen to your gut but there was no time to drown in your anger, you go to the spear room where you put your stuff. You grad a baggy singlet and black skinny jeans, you look outside to see that it was almost night yet so you wait until it’s dark outside so no one could see you then you will go.</p><p>
  <strong>At the Parks estate</strong>
</p><p>The girls woke up to see that their hands and feet were tied together, there was also a man and a woman in front them. They look over at the ten of you and say “Look they are finally awake.” the woman says as she walks over to them then Jihyo says “Who are you, where are we and why did you take us ?” try to get her hands untied. “Well my dear I am Jen Park and this is my husband Jin Park and you are in our lab. The reason you're here is you all are bait for our daughter to come back to us, who should be here every soon.” Jen says walking over and grabbing Jihyo’s face, “You mean Yuki.” Haru says. Jen gets up and punches Haru in the stomach, “Speak to me like that again and I’ll do a lot worse. How about we call my dear daughter to see where she is.” she says as she walks over to one of the girls phones and picks it up.</p><p>
  <strong>Back at the house</strong>
</p><p>Your phone starts to ring and you see that Momo’s name shows up on the screen, you pick it up and answer it. “Hello Yuki dear.” Mrs Park says and you say “If you dare hurt any of them I will not hesitate to kill you and that husband of yours.” you hear her laugh. “Oh dear, that’s no way to greet your mother now is it and I won't hurt them. Yet . Would you like to speak to them.” she says then you hear the girls on the end of the phone say “Don’t come here Yuki it’s a trap.” then you hear screams. Your blood starts to boil, “Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this.” you say to Mrs Park then she says “Okay Yuki dear I’ll make you a deal if you are here before midnight, I won’t hurt any of them but each minute you are late I will have some fun with them.” then the phone goes out.</p><p>
  <strong>In the Parks lab</strong>
</p><p>After Jen hangs up the phone she walks over to the girls and says “looks like I get to have so much fun with you all before our daughter gets here.” She then walks over to a cupboard with different coloured vials and a needle. Jen then comes over with the needles and stabs it in each one of the girls. “What have you done to us?” Haru asks Jen and all she says is “You will find out soon enough.” then walks over to Jin.</p><p>
  <strong>Back at the House</strong>
</p><p>You take a big breath and think about what you need to do to save them, “Okay.” you say to yourself then walk out the door to see it is finally dark outside. You spread out your wings and start to fly up until you are about a couple of hundred meters off the ground, you head in the direction in which the Parks estate is. You look down to the city light as you fly pass and as they fade away as you get closer to the estate. While you are flying you plan out how you are going to save the girls and kill the Parks. You land on the outskirts of the estate, your wings retract back into your body and you make your way to the lab running as fast as your legs can take you.</p><p>When you get to the entrance of the lab you open the door and walk down the stairs carefully trying not to slip. You get to the lab door and you see that no the Parks are nowhere to be found so you sneak in to see the girls with their hands and feet tied with a piece of cloth covering their mouth. When you go over you see them shake their heads, you take the cloth out of Momo’s mouth and she says “It’s a trap.” but before you could do anything you hear a shot and the girls say you name then everything goes dark.</p><p>You wake up chained to a table and a collar around your neck that you are all too familiar with, you look around and you see the girls some of them have bruises on their faces while others have red hand marks. “I’m so happy that you decide to come back.” Mr Park says to you and you turn to see them, “Let them go I’m here now. Please just let them go.” you say to the Parks tears rolling down your face but all they did was shake their heads. “Now why would we do that when we know that you’ll not cooperate with us if we do and besides we have plans for the ten of them.” Mr Park says, “Now how about we start the final stage of the experiment.” Mrs Park says to her husband and he nods in responses.</p><p>You look over to see that the girl's tears are in there and your eyes, all you wanted to do is protect them from this but you didn’t. Mr Park comes over with a bright red serum in a tube and puts it into a needle, he turns around then walks over to you. “We don’t know what will happen but please don’t die on us.” he says then stabs the needle into your arm, your body reacts immediately. You start to have a cigar, your mouth starts to froth up and all you hear is this girl's muttered screams. Everything goes back and the heart monitor then goes flat, there’s silence in the room for what feels like an eternity. Jihyo manages to spit out the pieces of cloth in her mouth and cries out “YUKI” the Parks look over at her then get the defibrillator, trying to bring you back.</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere between life and death</strong>
</p><p>You wake up and see that you are no longer in the Parks lab, you see that you are in a field and that there is a tree that looks familiar. You walk over to it and see someone you haven’t seen in a long time, “God what are you doing here and where is here ?” you say to God. “Well this is the place between life and death.” God says and you just look at it with shock, “I can’t go yet. I only just found my soulmates. Please God, I don’t want to leave them alone.” you say tears rolling down your face. God just looks at you and motions for you to sit down under the tree. You sit down and lean against the tree, closing your eyes, letting your mind wonder until you see Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tuzyu and Haru. All of you living together happily, you see something else. You see that there are little kids with them and they come running to you screaming ‘Mommy.’, you pick up two of them walking back over to where the others are. You look at the kids and one of the kids looks like you.</p><p>When you open your eyes you look at God and say “What was that ?” Then God says “That was a possible future for you.” you smile at the thought of you all like that. “Wait if that was a possible future then does that mean i could still go back.” you ask God and all it does is nod at you. “Also I should tell you that those children are your children. They are genetically your children, it seemed when the Parks made genetic changes to you you seem to also changed your.” God says and points to the crotch region. Your face goes red then a bright light appears before you, “it looks like you are going back. See you next time yuki.” God says to you then you walk into the light.</p><p>
  <strong>Back in the living world</strong>
</p><p>The Park’s turned up the voltage on the defibrillator and shocked yuki back to life. When you come back to life you see the girls all crying, you try to go to them, you want to comfort them to make them feel safe. They all see that you are alive and cry even more. “Thank God she came back or we would have to start all over again.” Mr Park says and puts the defibrillator away. I need to get them out of there with any of them getting hurt but how can I do that you think to yourself, you were too weak to break the chains. So your only hope is that they move you to a cage or something. Then you blackout from extortion.</p><p>You wake up to see that you were still in your jeans and you were right, they did move you to the cage and that all the girls were in there with you. You try to get up. You were wobbly but before you could fall Mina comes and helps you, “Hey there baby girl, how are you feeling?” Momo asks you as Mina helps you sit down with the others. “I feel like I have been hit by a bus but I’m okay.” you say to her, laying your head on Mina’s lap who runs her fingers through your hair.</p><p>You take a breath in but you smell something different you sit up and you look at the girls “why do you all smell different?” you ask, “Maybe it was the thing they injected us with.” Jihyo says. “What did they inject us with?” Nayeon asks but then Mrs Park says “Oh that’s easy it is a genetic formula we made to help the test subject to pass on their genetic make up to their offspring and since we knew that only girls could take the other stages we put a morphing genetic into it. We also injected the ten of you with something similar but this one is some you will be able to carry the child in your womb. You will go into this thing called a rut and heats which you will have the insatiable urge to reproduce. Your strength will increase and your sense of smell as well. You will also become very overprotective of those ten over there. It should come three times a year or so if the calculations are correct.” they all look over at you and then back at Mrs Park. You weren’t surprised by this and knew some of this already because of God but you didn’t know that they did something similar to the girls as well.</p><p>
  <strong>A couple hours later</strong>
</p><p>Your body starts to burn up, your senses start to go into overdrive and all you can smell is all the girls. You start to cry in pain. Everyone comes over and tries to calm you but it doesn't help. You see Mr Park walk over to the glass walk, “It seems to have started.” Mr Park says and you suddenly get up from where you were and hit the glass leaving cracks in it. “Don’t come anywhere near them. Their my mates.” you say growling at him fiercely with your fangs shown at him, your ears back and your tail all puffed up. When he backs away you make your way back, your now glowing blue eyes still watching his every move that is until you feel arms wrap around your waist and the smell of honey milk invades your nose. “It’s okay yuki, we’re okay.” Haru says you soon calm down, you hear the chatter of teeth. You turn around to the others cuddled up to each other for warmth then you get Haru to let go of you and you walk over to the glass wall. “I want blankets for them.” you say to Mr Park and all he does is nod and walks out the door.</p><p>When he comes back with blankets he says “Try anything funny and I won’t hesitate to shock you.” Then he opens the door and passes the blankets to you. You give everyone a blanket and they wrap themselves up in it. You then feel this sudden urge pulse throughout your body, you make your way over to the other and cuddle up to Tuzyu. She places her hand on your head and says “Yuki your burning up.” she looks at the others but then you say “I’m fine don't worry about me please. I’m sure it’s just the after effect of what they gave me. Once I get some sleep I’ll be fine.” soon after you say that you start to fall asleep.</p><p>
  <strong>The next morning</strong>
</p><p>You didn't feel any better after waking up, you actually felt worse than you did last night. “It seems her rut might have started darling. Look at her eyes.” Mrs Park says to her husband and walks over to one of the monitor screens to check something. You knew that you wouldn’t be able to control this for much longer so you have to escape this place again, you look at the others and then you walk over to the glass wall. You make a fist and punch the glass as hard as you could, soon enough the glass wall starts to crack even more but then the Parks press the button to your collar. “Yuki stop!” you hear Nayeon and Haru say but you keep on going and going then they turn up the voltage on your collar, you stop and collapse on the floor.</p><p>You wake with your head on Chaeyoung’s lap. “Why would you do that you idiot?” you hear Sana and Momo say then you get up walking back over to the wall but before you could even get close your legs give out. Jeongyeon grabs you before you hit the floor, “Thanks.” you say to her then she says “You idiot why are you moving when you are hurt?” you only look up to see tears coming down from her face. “Hey don’t cry please.” you say to her and soon enough you look over to the other to see that they are also crying, you walk over to them with the help of Jeongyeon and pull them into a big group hug. “We almost lost you once we before, we don’t want to lose you again.” you hear Dahyun say all the cry.</p><p>Soon enough they all stopped crying, “there’s food.” Mrs Park says sliding trays of food under the door. You go and get the trays and set them out so everyone could start to eat, you look at where you tried to break the glass wall. You go back to eating, when you smell something. You look around and see that it was coming from Mina and Jihyo. You move over closer to the two until you pull the two close to you, “Yuki what’s wrong?” Jihyo asks but all you do is pull the two closer to you. Your eyes change colour again and that urge hits you again. “I want you.” is all you manage to say, your mind clouded with these thoughts of ‘Must mate. Must make mine. Want puppies.” but soon you are snapped out of those thoughts when you hear the door open. You look over to see that it was Mr Park who came in to get the trays, you did like the fact that he was in here and that he could harm your mates.</p><p>You let out a warning growl to tell him to back off or else, he seemed to get it and say “I only want the trays that’s all.” Then Nayeon gets up and passes him all the trays. You get up not long after her and wrap your arms around her waist, you did like the fact that he was so close to her. That he could possibly hurt her or the others. Once he left you calmed down, you started to kiss the side of Nayeon's neck and soon sensed her as well.</p><p>“Yuki are you okay?” all you do is nod, you don't know what is wrong with you. You normally don't act like this but you already knew the cause of this, walking back over to the others you smell something that you haven’t smelt before. You sit down closing your eyes and taking a deep breath in, you see that it was the wolf pack that you saw once when you were out on a run. You thought you would never see them again but you were wrong.</p><p>You open back your eyes. “I’m going to get us out of here but you're not going to like how.” you say to the girls and then Dahyun asks “How are you going to do that?” you look around then you explain your plan to the girls.</p><p>“Okay and when I tell you to run I don’t want you to stop no matter what. No matter what you hear or what happens to me I want you to keep running. Do you understand ?” you say to them and all you get is a nod. You kiss them each on the cheek and say “I love you all.” before you go up to the glass wall and start to punch it.</p><p>
  <strong>9 Hours later</strong>
</p><p>You soon break the glass wall, you run straight for the door to the cage and enter the pin to the door. As you do so the Park come rushing down the stairs and fling open the door to see that they are trying to escape. So Mrs Park grabs the remote to your collar and shocks you, “RUN NOW!!!” you say lying on the floor to the girls and you seem them all bolt for the door but are soon stopped by Mr Park. “And where do you think you all are going.” he says to them but you get up and take him to the ground. Jihyo opens the door and they all start to make a run for it while Mr Parks punches you to try and get out of your hold.</p><p>You throw Mr Park against a wall and walk over to Mrs Park knocking out the remote out of her hand, smashing it on the floor. You slip your hands between your neck and the collar, breaking it off. You then transform into a wolf, making your way over to the exit so that. You were not about to let either of them leave this room not until you knew that the girls were far enough that they couldn’t get to them. You only growled at Mrs Parks as she tries to get past you. You leap at Mrs Park and pin her down but then Mr Park pulls out his shotgun from the cupboard and shots you in the shoulder. You stumble off Mrs Park and lean against the wall to try to keep yourself up, blood slowly coming out and dripping on the floor.</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere in the woods</strong>
</p><p>“Hurry up.” Jeongyeon says to Sana but then as they are running they all hear a loud bang and look back. “YUKI” Momo, Haru, Sana, Dahyun and Nayeon yell. They try to run back to where the sound came from but Jihyo grabs Momo and pulls her Jeongyeon, Mina, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung do the same to the others. “Remember what Yuki told us. Keep running no matter what.” Jihyo says to them even to herself trying to not run back as well. So they keep running until they see a white figure run past them and towards where Yuki is.</p><p>
  <strong>Back in the lab</strong>
</p><p>You turn to see that Mr Park hands are shaking while try to load another round but before he can do so you jump at him but he moves before you could pin him down. You soon feel light headed only can just make out your surroundings; everything else is a blur then another bang, you feel numb. You then see that there is more blood coming out and dripping on the floor and it won’t stop. You transform back to a human and start to try and heal yourself. “You should stop before you die.” Mrs Park says to you say she try's to make her way over to her husband. You only have one thought on your mind, that's to get rid of these two and go back to your mates.</p><p>Your body slowly starts to heal itself and you say “I will not let you hurt them. I will kill you both before you can get anywhere near them.” they both only look at you. You make your way over towards them then Mr Park lets off another shot and Mrs Park tries to find something to defend herself with. As Mr Park tries to load another round you grab a surgical knife and stab him in the neck to make sure to hit the right point, you rip it out. Blood going everywhere you look over at Mrs park and approach her, “You should have never taken them.” you say with a straight face and your bright blue eyes full of rage. You stab her in the neck and rip it out, “Goodbye” you say before pouring flammable chemicals everywhere. You get the lighter out of the draw and you look at the small flame before dropping it, you make your way to the door “Hope you both rote in the deepest part of hell” you say before walking out the door making your way up the stairs.</p><p>When you get up to the forest you feel weak and everything around you is spinning let out a howled and soon hear a response.  As you look around and see that there a few meters away from you is the wolf pack. You slowly walk over to them as you do so the let out some growls to scare you off so you turn into a wolf and walk over to them, the white wolf you saw all those years ago seems to recognize you. As you walk over soo ever thing goes dark. The White wolf walks over to you unconsents body nudging you with it's snout to see if you were still alive to which you move to and it wages it's tail. It then curls up next to you keeping you safe until you wake up. </p><p>
  <b>30 minutes later </b>
</p><p>You wake up to see white fur and soon realize that it was the white wolf, you suddenly realize that you still have to find the girls. "Can you help me find the girls?" you ask the wolf and it nods. It then barks at some of the other wolves and they go running off in the forest. You try to get up but you almost fall to the ground, only soon realizing that you haven't hit the ground this was because the white wolf was helping you stand. You let go of it and it stands there watching what you are going to do. You then change into a wolf and walk over to it and nudges it with your snout, you get up waging you tail. The white wolf then starts to nip at you like it wanted to play with you. It then takes you to the ground and you manage to get it off you and run off it starts to chase after you. As you are running way from the wolf you both hear howls and stop you look over at it and it singles you to follow it so you do so. </p><p>You soon see people in the distance and you let out a loud howl and they turn around and it was them they were safe. They all run towards you saying “YUIKI!!” and then they pull you into a hug, you change back not caring that you are naked. All you wanted was them. You were so happy that they were okay, you looked back to see that the white wolf was only a few feet away from where you and the other were. You get up and walk over to it and place your forehead on it and say “Thank you for everything.” then it licks you and runs off back to its pack. “What was that all'' Jihyo asks you as you walk back you only reply with “A goodbye gift” and you grab Jihyo and Nayeon hands. “Let’s go home” you say and you all walk through the forest to where the Parks main house is. You knock out all the grades and call for the girls to come over so you can drive them back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. School and a new friend ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuki Starts school and she makes a new friend who seem so familiar to her but she can't place it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my lovely readers I know it's been a really long time since I have uploaded a chapter. I've been dealing with a lot lately with Me just finishing school and work as well and just trying to find the time to write this up. So here a chapter I hope you like it and if you have any comments on how I can improve comment at the bottom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3 weeks after the incident</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been three week since the incident. You were found by the police a couple hours after escaping from the Park’s and were taken to the station, where you were all questioned by the police as to what had happened. They are still continuing an investigation into what the Park’s were doing and to see if they had any connection that would have helped them with their experiments, so far they have no leads but they are hoping to find something soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the police were done questioning you and the girls JYP called you all in to discuss the issues, and say that you were all lucky that no one got hurt. He asked you what happened and so you told him but not everything thought, you only told him of how the Park’s were your adopted parents and that they would abuse you which is why you ran away. Once that was all done he send you and the girls back to the dorm to get some much needed rest.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later JYP and the police released a statement to the media saying that a stalker had kidnapped twice and a few girls as well and that due to him not being able to cooperate he was shot and died at the scene. None of the girls were hurt and that they will be taking the next couple months off due to this incident, that was what was stated in the statement but you had a feeling that this was far from over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for what had happened to you when you left the lab that was not actually your rut but just your body getting used to the changes as always and as for the girls they seem to be doing fine they haven’t yet experienced anything from what they were given but you have noticed that some of them have been giving off weird smells lately. You knew that you would have to deal with it at some point and you can only hope that it won’t be any time soon. You were then pulled out of your thoughts by Chaeyoung slipping her arms around your waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>A penny for your thoughts</span></em><span>.” Chaeyoung asks and you say </span><em><span>“It’s nothing. I promise</span></em><span>.” you give her a smile. She then takes some scrambled egg off your plate and says “</span><em><span>I can’t believe you started school today with us</span></em><span>.” with a mouth full of food, “</span><em><span>Chae don’t eat with your mouth full. I can’t understand what you're saying</span></em><span>” you say while trying to wipe the sauce off her face. “</span><em><span>I said that</span></em> <em><span>I can’t believe you started school today with us</span></em><span>.” she says then Tzuyu comes over to the two of you after finishing her breakfast, giving you a kiss on the check which makes you blush and you try to hide your face in the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well we better hurry up or will be later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tzuyu says smiling at the two of you before walking off to go get ready for school, you move your face out of the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck so she can go back to sit across from you to eat her breakfast. You hear footsteps coming from down the hallway and soon see that it was Mina and Nayeon come down the hallway from their bedroom still half asleep then they both sit next to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning yuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>” they both say and give you a kiss on the cheeks then they rest their heads on your shoulders, “Good morning to the two of you as well” you say to them as your face turns even redder than before. You have noticed since you have gotten back the girls have become a lot clinger to you. ‘Maybe this is due to the stuff the Parks gave them’ you thought to yourself. “We better hurry before Tzuyu tells us to hurry up again.” Chaeyoung says to you but then Nayeon says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know that I can drop you three off to school if you want so you don’t have to rush and besides I need to go in to fill out paperwork for you for school</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” you only look at her, when you and Chaeyoung say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>” before you both high five each other and start to jump up and down with joy, you finish what you were eating before you go to your room so you can get ready for school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open the door to your room to see that your uniform is hanging up on the back of the door. You were so glad you decided to wear pants instead of a skirt, you felt more comfortable in pants anyway. You take it off the door and go towards the bathroom to get changed. As you are halfway through getting ready when you hear a knock on the door and say “Who is it ?” You open the door before they could answer without thinking and see that it was Mina still in her penguin Pj’s. “Hey what’s up? Do you need to use the bathroom? If so I’m almost done.” you say to her but Mina doesn't answer you. She just stares at you looking you up and down then you realize that you are only wearing pants, your shirt that you haven’t buttoned up and the tie around the collar of your shirt. You were about to say something to her but she says “Sorry Yuki” and runs off, you are just standing in the doorway confused as to why she ran off. You close the door before you go back to getting ready.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you are done getting dressed you check to see if you can see any of the scars on your body but most of them the ones that were there are gone or faded now which is a surprise to you. You still had that large one on your back but you were lucky cause no one could see it unless you took off your shirt. ‘Maybe this is due to that injection the Park’s gave me.’ you think to yourself. You are glad that the scars are gone cause you don’t want people to ask about them when you started school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you are done getting dressed you make your way out to the living room to get your stuff ready for school when someone comes out of their room and you bump into you and you see that it was Dahyun who is still half asleep but somehow manages to kiss your cheek before going into the bathroom. You continue to make your way out to the lounge room to finish getting ready for school. As you walk past the kitchen you see that Jihyo and Jeongyeon are making Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and your lunch for school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don't have to do that, I could have done that myself.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you say to the two of them but they only reply with a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Its okay we don’t mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you look around for your bag so you can pack your stuff for school but when you find it already packed. ‘Jihyo or Mina must have packed it while I got ready. They are one step ahead of me when it comes to this stuff’ you thought to yourself, you then heard Chaeyoung say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time to go or will be late</span>
  </em>
  <span>” then Jihyo gives you your lunch. You put it in your bag but then Jihyo says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Turn around for a second</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” you do so and she fixes your tie that you didn’t realize that was not done properly then she pulls you to give you a kiss on the cheek “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have fun at school today. Try not to get into any trouble and remember try not to wolf out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says with a giggle before going off to give the other two their lunch. Soon you feel arms wrap around your waist, you straightway know who it is because of the smell of cherry blossoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Satang can you let me go please or I’m going to be late for school</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you say to her in Japanese which surprises her but she just hugs you tighter before she replies in Japanese “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to us</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you only shake you head and turn around to see that there was Momo, Dahyun, Mina and Jeongyeon with sad looks on their face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going to the car when you're done. Come out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Tzuyu says as she and Chaeyoung walk out to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look at the group of girls again and smile at them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay but quickly I need to go</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you say and they all come over hugging you and giving you kisses before you leave, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We Love you Yuki-chan. Have a great day at school</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Momo says. Then you grab your bag before walking out the door to the car where Nayeon, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were waiting for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>You hop in and see that Tzuyu is smiling happily while sitting in the passenger seat while Chaeyoung was stuck in the back behind Nayeon with her arms crossed obviously not happy that she had to sit in the back. You look at Nayeon for an answer but she gives you a look that says don’t ask so you didn’t. Nayeon starts the car and starts to pull out of the driveway as she does so she asks you “</span><em><span>What took you so long ?</span></em><span>” Nayeon asks and you reply with “</span><em><span>I had to say goodbye to everyone.</span></em> <em><span>They didn’t want me to go</span></em><span>” she just shakes her head before she turns and drives off down the street. You look out the window, watching the houses pass by and soon you start to zone out. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>30 minutes later </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your train of thought was broken as Nayeon pulled up to the front of the school and turned into the parking lot. As she does so you see a lot of students looking at the car as you drive past them and soon Nayeon parks the car, she then turns around and says to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay I’ll take Yuki to the office you two head to your class</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the two nod before they get out they kiss your cheek and Tzuyu says “Will see you later okay.” you feel your face heat up and all you do is nod then they get out of the car, walking into the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Nayeon then hop out of the car. You and Nayeon start to make your way into the main building where the office is as you do so you start to fiddle with your hands which Nayeon notices and grab on to Nayeon’s arms, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nothing to be scared of Yuki, I'm right here with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says, “I know that but it’s my first time going to school in a very long time.” you say to her. She smiles at you and says “There is nothing to worry about.” as you both make your way to the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see a group of male students sitting on the benches as you are walking past the group of students, you see them staring at you. At least that's what you thought but you then follow one of the boys' gaze and see that they were actually looking at Nayeon, which makes you jealous. You start to feel it bubble within you and you tighten your grip on her arm, moving closer to her also making sure to glare. Letting off a deep growl at them before walking off. You did like the fact that they were staring at her but you also hate it when large groups of people would watch you, Nayeon must've noticed this because she intertwined her hand with yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay baby there is nothing to worry about I’m all yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she whispers in your ear, you then relax letting out a purr sound as you continue walking to the office to which you soon arrive at. You open the door for Nayeon and she walks in, you follow behind her. You take a seat and Nayeon goes to the front desk to ask the lady if the principal was available or not. The lady behind the desk says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a moment madam. Let me just check to see if she’s busy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>” then picks up the phone, humming a few times before she says “Please take a seat. She’ll only be a couple minutes.” to which Nayeon nods at. Nayeon sat down in the chair next to you at the front of the principal offices waiting to be called in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10 minutes later </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Im you may go in now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You both hear the receptionist say. You get up, open the door for Nayeon who makes her way into the principal office and you follow behind closing the door as you enter. You both bow to the principle and they bow to you two as well, you look up to see that it was Ms. Cho. She smiles at you. You sit down in the chair next to Nayeon and Mrs Cho start to talk, you are still in shock that the principal of the school is your best friend/ soulmate's mother.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they were done talking and you heard a knock on the door which broke you out of your train of thoughts. It opens and you see one of the girls that you meet when you went to JYP Building, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Chaeryeong</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nayeon says to her and you only look at her thinking ‘what are the chances that I would go to the same school as the five JYP trainees that i meet’ you smile at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaeryeong here is in the same class as you and will show you around the school</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ms. Cho says, you stand up and bow at her and say to Nayeon “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I’m going now I’ll see you this afternoon</span>
  </em>
  <span>” giving her a hug before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the principal office </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you left Nayeon turned around to continue talking with principal Cho. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>As I was saying we make sure the safety of our students is our top priority there. I assure you that Yuki will be taken good care of and besides her and my daughter are close after all.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ms. Cho says to Nayeon who asks Ms. Cho, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you don’t mind me asking who is your daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> ?” Ms. Cho smiles at Nayeon. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh she is Haru Cho. I thought Haru would have told Yuki that I was the principal of the school but I guess not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ms. Cho says and Nayeon just nods at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If that is all we have to discuss I will take my leave Ms. Cho.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nayeon says to her and bow before leaving the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Somewhere in the school </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk out the door of the principal office with Chaeryeong and follow her. “Okay before I take you to class I’ll show you around the school.” She says and then you start to walk around the school and she explains things about the school but you just zone out. ‘I feel so out of place, I don’t want to be here. I just want to go home to the girls and cuddle.’ you thought to yourself. Even though you knew you should be listening to her, your mind went somewhere else, she stopped walking which caused you to bump into her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” you say to her and all she does is say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay. Your mind seems elsewhere, If something is on your mind we can talk about it if you want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” you nod your head and you both sit on the benches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just that I haven’t been to school in a really long time and I’m not good with crowds. I’m also kind of scared I guess. I just feel so out of place.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You say you feel tears roll down your face and Chaeryeong just hugs you before saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay you have me and the other. If you want we can sit together at lunch if you want to. If you need anything at all we are here for you” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you nod at her then you both get up and make your way to class before you get in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you are walking to class you start to feel your body heat up for some reason, your vision goes blurry for a moment before it returns. You open the door for Chaeryeong and follow her in. You hear people in the class start to whisper to each other then you notice some familiar faces, the teacher then says to you and Chaeryeong “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Miss Lee I see that you have the new transfer student. Please take a seat Miss Lee and Miss Kim please introduce yourself to the class.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you see Chaeryeong walk to her seat and walk to the front of the class and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ annyeonghaseyo. My name is Yuki Kim and I am currently 16. I enjoy music and art mostly but I also play basketball. I hope we can all get along.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you then bow to the class. “Are you single?” one of the girls asks and you feel your face goes red. Too embarrassed to say anything you quickly go find a seat to sit in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the teacher goes back to teaching his lesson a girl walks in and the teacher says “Miss Seo it is nice of you to join us” she just ignores him and keeps walking. She then stops in front of you and says “Can you move I need to get to my seat” you move out of your seat to let her in and you  take a seat next to her, you bow to greet her but all she does is just nod back at you before she stares off into space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>30 minutes later </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you take notes on what the teacher is writing on the board, your eyes slowly drift to your left to see that the girl next to you is asleep. You try to focus on what the teacher is saying but you keep looking back at her, you start to think ‘how pretty the girl sitting next to you is’. Her long brown hair covering her face, the sunlight shining through the window makes her skin seem like snow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know it's rude to stare at people.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says in a cold tone before she opens her eyes</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your eyes meet hers. Her eyes are a dark chocolate colour and they seem so familiar to you but you can’t place it, you take a deep breath in. ‘she smells like rain when it first falls.’ you thought to yourself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m sorry.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to the girl then she goes back to staring out the window, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Miss Seo </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and Miss Kim. I will not tolerate this type of behavior, see me after class has finished.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> your teacher says to the two of you while the rest of the class just oh the two of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1 hour later </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the bell rang and everyone else was leaving, Chaeryeong walked up to you and said “I’ll wait for you outside.” and walks out the door. You and the girls both walk up to the teacher and he says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ Soojin I expect better from you. You are the top student in this year and even though you are that does not give a reason to sleep in my class. And as for you Yuki since this is your first day I’ll let you off with a warning. Soojin you as well and i don’t want you two talking during class again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you both nod at him and then he walks away. Soojin starts to walk out the door but you grab her wrist before she could, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ I’m sorry for getting you in trouble.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say to her but she just pulls her arm away and walks off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk out and see Chaeryeong who says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ Let’s go, it's lunch time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you both make your way to the cafeteria, when you walk in you see that everyone is staring at you and Chaeryeong. “Hey why is everyone staring at us.” you ask Chaeryeong and she replies with “Oh that probability because you're so pretty. Yuki and don’t worry if you are nervous or anything we are here for you.” you nod and smile at her. You both go sit down with her friends then Yuna says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Yuki it’s good to see you again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>then you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ It’s good to see you and everyone else Yuna.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you smile at the girls and they blush. You get out your lunch and see what Jihyo and </span>
  <span>Jeongyeon made you, your faces start to go red because you see that they wrote we love you in ketchup on the omelet they made you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look around to see if you could find Chaeyoung and Tzuyu but they didn’t seem to be around. “Hey guys do you know where Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are?” you ask the five girls and Lia says “They normally stay in their classroom due to all the people that crowd them.” you then go back to eating. You look outside to see that Soojin is outside by herself asleep again. “Hey Yeji what’s up with Soojin?” you ask her pointing out the window and she looks out the window to where you were pointing before saying “Well she doesn't really talk or hang out with anyone and she tends to keep to herself. She is really smart and the top of the year but there is a rumor going around that Soojin is involved in gang related stuff because she once comes to school all beaten up and bandaged.” you nod at what Yeji says before looking out the window to see that she isn’t there anymore.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After lunch </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you finish your lunch you hear the bell ring and head to your next class which just happened to be P.E which you were very excited for because you loved sports. You and Yuna, Ryujin, Lia, Yeji and Chaeryeong made your way to the change rooms to get ready for P.E. You were the last to get changed as you didn’t want anyone to see your body. When you walked out of the change room you saw that there were three other classes with your class doing P.E, you smelt honey milk and saw a familiar figure off to the side of the gym and you immediately knew who it was and ran up to her to hug her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Haru!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you yell and when she turns around you jump on her, you look like a Koala hanging on a tree. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ I didn’t know you went to this school. Why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you say in a cute voice and all Haru says is </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you never asked.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> your teachers call your classes over so you run off and wave to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay class today we will be splitting up the boys will be playing </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Soccer while the girls will be playing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Basketball today and both will be against class 4-A.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the teacher says and you turn to Yuna and ask her </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Which class is 4-A ?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She then points over to the class on the other side of the court and you see two familiar faces and they were Chaeyoung and Tzuyu in their P.E uniforms, ‘their class must be doing P.E as well’ you thought to yourself’. You try not to stare at them but you can’t help it, they look so pretty. You then see Haru walk up to the two and she points at you and they all wave at you. You wave back at the three of them before Yuna walks over to you and asks “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How do you know Haru unnie Yuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” and you say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well we are childhood best friends and she, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu is also in 4-A as well?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Y</span>
  <span>una just nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your teacher cuts your convocation short and gives you and the other in your class your position that you will be playing in. You see that Haru, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu aren’t playing, you look over smiling at the three of them. You look around at who was on your team to see you had </span>
  <span>Jiheon from fromis_9, Yiren and Aisha from everglow, Nako and Chaewon from IZ*ONE</span>
  <b>, </b>
  <span>Choerry and Go Won from Loona. ‘Not bad. They all look like they can handle themselves’ you thought to yourself.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You snap out of it and focus on the game, the ref blows the whistle to start the game. You jump up to grab the ball and quickly pass it to Aisha but it is intercepted by someone from the other class. All you could hear while you were playing were the girls from your class and the other class yell out how hot you looked while playing and how they wanted you to be their girlfriend but you choose to ignore the loud girls and focus on the game. As you are playing you hear Chaeyoung, Haru, Lia, Yeji, Ryujin, Chaeryeong, Yuna and you even hear Tzuyu cheering for you which gives you a boost of energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>On the sideline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go Yuki you can do this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru and Chaeyoung yell out to you. They both smile seeing that you get a boost of energy from just hearing them. Haru looks at Chaeyoung and says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s having so much fun. I’m glad she gets to be a normal teen.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chaeyoung just nods at what Haru said. Haru then smells something. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, seeing where the smell was coming from. When she opens her eye, she can see out of the corner of her eye she sees Seo Soojin carefully watching Yuki, Haru just brushes it off to the side like nothing but still can help that something is up with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back on the court</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You end up grabbing the ball off one of the girls from the other class and make your way down the court as fast as you can. You saw that there was only 30 seconds left on the clock before the game was over, you needed a three point shot to win the game so you took your shot but as you did one of the other girls barged into you. To which makes you land on your foot the wrong way but you luckily ended up getting the shot in but your foot hurts so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You try to heal yourself but for some reason it is not working. Which is a surprise to you, ‘Maybe somethings going on with my body’ you think to yourself. As you sat there on the floor you were surprised to see that the first person to come over to check on you was Soojin, you just looked at her then she said “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay ?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>all you do is nod and say to her “I’m perfectly fine.” but when you get up you almost fall back to the ground but Soojin catches you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“See you’re not okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soojin says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take a deep breath in and smelt something weird, you then look over to see Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Haru soon come running over to see if you are okay but before they could get to you Soojin suddenly picks you up carrying you bridal style which makes your face go red from embarrassment. She then says to the teacher and everyone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll take her to the Nurse’s office to go see what is wrong.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>when the two of you are leaving you hear the teacher say “Okay everyone time to get change class is almost over. You also see Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Haru just looking at you and Soojin, their faces saying we are going to talk later and they were giving off this weird smell ‘Were they jealous’ you thought to yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the hallway on the way to the Nurse’s office  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you and Soojin make your way to the Nurse’s office a group of boys barge into Soojin shoulder which makes her stumble and almost drop you but luck for you she regains her balance. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey watch where you are going you idiots.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says with anger in her voices, the group of boys turn around to face Soojin and smile at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well if it isn’t our favorite lone wolf Seo Soojin. What do you have there</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the tall boy says to her as he walks over, he kind of scares you which makes you hide your face in the crook of Soojin’s neck and you start to let off pheromones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall boy takes a deep breath in and walks even closer to the two of you. Which is too close for your liking, he then takes a strand of your hair in his hand and smells it before saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My what a pretty girl we have here boys and she smells good too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I wonder what she is doing with you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he smiles at Soojin. She notices that you felt uncomfortable and says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t touch her Yunsung.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>hitting his hand away from you he only smiles at the two of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then one of the boys jumps on Soojin, wrapping his arm around the back of her neck which in turn makes him hit your foot as he leans against Soojin and you let out a wiper to which Soojin hears. “Get off. Before I make you get off.” she says and just stares at him, then quickly moves back to where the rest of the boys are. Soojin then tries to walk away from them but Yunsung moves in front of her and says “Where do you think you are going.”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soojin closes her eyes and breathes in before she replies with “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have time for this </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Yunsung. I need to go to the Nurse office. Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she suddenly starts to release dominating pheromones which takes you by surprise. ‘But maybe humans release pheromones as well but they can’t smell them’ you think to yourself. Yunsung doesn't seem to be backing down and also starts to release dominating pheromones “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know you're no match for a True Alpha Soojin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yunsung whispers into Soojin ear so she can only hear it then she moves around him and tries to walk away, when Yunsung grabs her shoulder and says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay then Soojin how about we settle this after school at the park a few blocks away from here. See you until then</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he and his friends walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Soojin continues to walk to the </span>
  <span>Nurse’s office</span>
  <span> with you in her arms you ask her </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you going to be okay </span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she only looks and gives you a smile before she continues to walk. You then reach the </span>
  <span>Nurse’s office she gently places you on the bed but before she could walk away you grab her hand, her whole body goes all tense she then turns around to you. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for bringing me her Soojin-ah and I’m sorry if I got you in trouble again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” you say to her</span>
  <span>, she then looks at you and says “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine and besides those boys are no match for me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as she walks ways you smell something familiar about her. ‘It can’t be can it.’ you think to yourself but before you can ask her she is gone. You start to feel your body heat up but before you could do anything about it you start to feel your eyes get heavy and you soon fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Outside the Nurse’s office  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad that I get to see you doing well Yuki even after what those horrible people did to you. I promise I will protect you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Soojin says before walking off back to class.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what did you guys thing about this Chapter? Who do you thing Soojin is, also don't worry I'm working on giving you a background story for Soojin soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Netflix and Sushi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuki wakes up in the nurse's office and runs off looking for Soojin and finds her in the park lying in the ground. she take her home and takes care of Soojin. They also watch Netflix and eat Sushi together but what happens when Soojin falls asleep and sleeps talks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my lovely readers how have you been I hope you have been enjoying reading so far this chapter is pretty fluffy. There is a surprise at the end of this one I hope you like it. Also I have open up a Twitter Account for the fanfics I'm writing where you can get updates on the fanfic and ask me any questions you have. Twitter: @Yukki_2010</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello there yuki darling we were wondering how long it would take for you to regain consciousness, we thought you might have died on us or something.” Mrs Park says smiling at you. You try and move but you see that you are strapped to the table. “I thought I killed you both and I saw you burn in the fire. I made sure you were both dead” you shout at the two then Mr Park says “Now that is not very nice to say to your parents and you know that you can never escape us. We will always be with you, we are family after all.” you look over at the two and laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Parents. What a joke. You will never be my parents and the only family I have are the people written on my wrist.” you say to the Parks, Mr Park then walks over to the draw and he pulls out a gun. He walks back over to you with a smile on his face then points the gun towards your head and says “Why don’t you go and join them. I’m sure they will be happy to see you in the after life.” before you could say anything he pulls the trigger and everything goes dark.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AAAAHHHH !!” you scream as you wake up. You look around and see that you are in the Nurse’s office, the door opening to see that it is a lady in a white coat. You immediately go into defense mode thinking that it was one of the Parks but then the lady says “It’s okay I’m not going to hurt you child.” you start to calm down, taking deep breaths in and out. “Who are you ?” you ask the lady as she goes over to the shelf to get the first aid kit and sit on the end of the bed. “I am </span>
  <span>Bae Suzy. I’m the nurse at this high school. Now let me bandage your foot.” she says in a sweet tone. You begin to relax more Suzy was then done wrapping your foot and says “You can go now and take the group of girls that are outside with you please also i suggest that you go to the doctor to get that foot check out property.” you open the door to see eight girls waiting for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bow to Suzy and say “Thank you for your help.” You then closed the door and looked at the group of girls' eyes all teary. “Why aren’t you guys in class?” you ask them they all just look at you then Lia says “ what are you talking about ? It’s already the end of the day class just finished a few minutes ago. You have been asleep the whole time.” you then remember what Yunsung said ‘Okay then Soojin how about we settle this after school at the park a few blocks away from here. See you until then</span>
  <em>
    <span>.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>you then run off leaving the girls behind. Your foot starts to hurt but you push through the pain so you can find Soojin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the Park</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well. So you decided to show up Soojin-ah, this is so unlike you. Has that pretty girl that you were with finally captured the heart of the lone wolf. ” Yunsung says walking over to Soojin he then stops right in front of her and punches her in the stomach. “How about this Soojin-ah if you let us have some fun with you. We’ll leave that pretty little girl of yours alone or we could beat you up and have some fun with her as well.” Yunsung says to Soojin she then says back “You will not lay a single finger on her. If you do you will pay.” Yunsung just laughs at her squatting down and saying “Now now no need to be protective but I wonder are you protecting her because you like her.” he then leaned down and whispers into Soojin's ear and says “Or is it because she reminds you of the girl you loved and killed. We all know that if you didn’t get involved in that girl's life she would be still alive right now.” Soojin was so filled with rage that she then punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. “Don’t you dare ever mention her. You filthy scumbag.” she says to Yunsung then his boys jump in and start to beat Soojin. Even though she knows she could take them all down, she doesn't because she made a promise. Soon the boys were down beating Soojin. “Now don’t forget Soojin you are a lone wolf with no one while I have a pack to back me up.” Yunsung says and so they just left her there lying on the cold ground, she tried to get up but she could not move because she was in so much pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then heard someone calling out her name, she slowly turned her head and saw Yuki running towards her then everything went black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10 minutes earlier</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you are running you pick up Soojin secant and follow it to a park as you are about to walk in you hear a group of boys walking towards you, so you hide behind a bush making sure to stay quiet and not draw attention to you. “Hey boss are you sure it was okay to leave Soojin there like that.” You hear one of the boys ask and then Yunsung says “Of course I am. Do not question your alpha and beside don’t forget who Soojin is well I should say was. She may be a lone wolf but was the former alpha of this pack until I took her place and exiled her.” He and his boys keep walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then when they are gone you hop out of the brushes and think ‘What are they talking about are they like me? I have to find out but the only person I could ask is Soojin.’ you quickly pick up Soojin scent again until you see a figure lying on the ground. You run and see that it's Soojin you check her vitals, “Oh thank god she is still alive.” you see that she has blood all over her clothes and her knuckles. ‘She must have fought back at least.’ you think to yourself, you then pick her up and carry her on your back. You let out a sigh and say “I’m sorry Soojin this shouldn't have happened to you.” before walking out of the park making your way back to the dorm. </span>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the dorm </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean she ran off and why didn’t you follow her?” Jihyo asks the three girls sitting in front of her, she starts to rub her temples to try and calm herself down. “Like we say before unnie we tried but she too fast ya know.” Chaeyoung says to Jihyo, she looks up at her unnie and then Jihyo says “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be yelling at you three I know it’s not your fault that Yuki ran off. I’m just worried that is all.” The three girls look up at their unnie and hug her. “We are worried about her as well, unnie. Don’t worry okay I’m sure she is fine.” Tzuyu says to her, they soon hear the door open and see that it is only Nayeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all sigh and go back to trying to figure out where yuki is when the phone rings and they all rush to pick it up but Mina gets there before them. “Hello” she says then the person on the other side says “Hello Mina unnie is that you. It’s me Yuki. Unnie can you put me on speaker please.” Mina did what she said and then was about to say something but the girls cut her off. “Yuki is that you ?” Jihyo says then Chaeyoung asks “why did you run off, you scared us half to death.” “And where are you? We are worried sick.” Haru says then Tzuyu says “When will you be coming home we miss you.” there was silence on the phone then they heard laughter. “Yes Jihyo unnie it is me. The reason I ran off is I had to help a friend, I’m also most home but I need the first aid kit to be ready when I get there. It’s not for me also I’m sorry for making you worry about me.” you say to them before you hang up. They all just looked at each other then Nayeon snaps then out of it when she says “Come on help me find the first aid kit. So they all start to look around the house for the kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Down the street </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you're okay Soojin-ah and I’m sorry for this. It’s because of me that you got hurt and now you are like this.” you say to an unconscious Soojin who is on your back. You then walk up the driveway of the dorms as you do so you noticed that someone is waiting out on the porch and it’s Momo and Sana. “Hi Sa-tang, Momoring. What are you doing out here?” you say as the two only look at you then get up and hug you. “You are a big idiot. You had all of us worried.” Sana says you then look at them and say “I’m sorry but can we please go inside.” so the three of you make your way inside as you do so you are greeted with eight every angry girls sitting in the lounge room, they all turn their heads towards you but before they could say anything you quickly go to your room and close the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In your room </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You place Soojin gently on the bed trying not to touch any of the bruised parts of her body, you then at your bedside table to see that the first aid kit was there. You open it and look at Soojin “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to take off your shirt to treat your injuries.” you say to the unconscious and then get to work. As you are just about finished bandaging Soojin you hear a knock on the door you get up to see who it is and it's Jeongyeon. “We need to talk to you.” she says then you say “Just give me a minute. I just need to finish bandaging Soojin then I will be right out.” she nods and you walk back over to Soojin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You finish the last part and go to your wardrobe to get her a shirt so she won’t catch a cold or anything. You grab one of your favorite oversized shirt and put on Soojin and try to be as gentle as possible making sure to not touch the bruised areas too roughly. You make your way out into the lounge room to see all the girls watching tv then Nayeon sees that you are standing in the doorway, “Yuki sit.” she says pointing to the floor right in front of her and the other as she pauses the tv. You do as she says not wanting them angry at you anymore than they already are, you look up at the girls then back down to the floor. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for running off and not telling you where I went. I’m sorry for bringing a person into the house without telling you, I just. She needed my help and couldn’t just stand by knowing that she got hurt all because of me.” you say as tears stream down your face. They all just look at you then they get up and comfort you trying to calm you down, “How is any of this your fault?” Jeongyeon asks and so you tell them everything that happened at school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of this is your fault okay. Anyway how is your foot?” Momo says to you while running her finger through your hair, “My foot seems better but it still hurts. I’m sure it will be better by tomorrow morning and if not I will go get it checked out.” you say to them. “We should go to bed already, it is really late.” Jihyo says and you look at Haru and say “Where is Haru going to sleep?” Then Sana says “She can stay with me if she wants but the real question is where are you going to sleep.” you look at her and say “In my bed where else would I sleep” with a confused look on your face. “Well it’s just that you know that there is someone currently in your bed resting and I don’t like the idea of you sharing a bed with someone we don’t know.” Haru says to you. You then come to the realization of what they were talking about, “I’m sure it’s fine.” you say as you make your way to your room you start to think that saying that was not a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open the door to see that Soojin was still unconscious, you just sigh and say “looks like I’ll be sleeping on the floor.” before grabbing some pillows off your bed and a couple of blankets from your cupboard. You lay the thickest blanket on the floor first so it would be easier to sleep on the floor, then you put a couple of pillows down before turning off the lights and decided it was time to go to sleep. You stare at the roof trying to go to sleep but you can't. You turn on the lamp on the table next to your bed, you get up and walk over to your desk grabbing your sketchbook. ‘I hope you're okay.’ you think to yourself as you look at Soojin, you pull the chair next to the bed and sit down before you start to sketch Soojin lying there peacefully asleep. You start to feel your eyes get heavy before you know it you fell asleep lying on the top half of your body on your bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Next morning </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soojin help me.” a voice says as Soojin runs through the forest as it rains, she soon comes to a clearing and sees a girl lying there on the ground. She runs towards the girl knowing fully well who it was. When she reached the girls she saw blood everywhere, she checked the girls vitals and she still had a pulse which was a good sign. Soojin picked her up carrying her to somewhere safe but as she does so the girl wakes up, “Hello my love” she says to Soojin with a smile. “Hello my darling. How do you feel?” Soojin asks her and she replies with “I’m fine but I don’t have long my love. I’m just glad I get to be in your arms one last time.” then Soojin says “What are you talking about? You are going to be perfectly fine, once I get you to the hospital you’ll be fine.” tears streaming down Soojin's face. “Don’t worry, my love will meet again in the next life.” as she said that she wipes the tears from Soojin's face and then her hand drops down. She stops running just standing here with her lover's lifeless body in her arms before crying out and saying “My love. Don’t leave me please I can’t live without you.” she just stands there looking at the sky feeling the raindrops hit her face and run down her face like her tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soojin then woke up breathing heavily as sweat streamed down her face. ‘I haven’t had that dream in a really long time’ she thinks to herself as she looked around to see that she was not in her room but someone else's. She then heard light snoring, Soojin looked down to see that lying on her was yuki so she assumed that this was her room. As she tried to move she felt a sharp pain go throughout her body then Yuki started to stair in her sleep before waking up, “oh you’re wake Soojin. How do you feel?” She asks her and Soojin asks her “How did I get here ?” she looks at her waiting for an answer. “I carried you here. You were passed out in a park that wasn’t too far from the school and I didn’t know where you lived so I brought you to mine.” Yuki says to Soojin and asks her “Where are my clothes?”. Yuki's face then goes red before saying “They are in the wash because there was blood on them and I didn’t want you to catch a cold so I put a pair of my short and shirt that i had.” they just looked at each other before Soojin said “Thank you for taking care of me.” before she got up and tried to walk to the door but almost fell but Yuki caught her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the help of Yuki Soojin made it out to the dining room which had no one in it, she looked over at Yuki who was making them breakfast. “Can I ask you where are we anyway ?” Soojin asks Yuki and she turns around to face her and says “Well you see I’m currently a trainee and I live with my soulmate well except for one she lives with her parents. If you're wondering where they are, two of them are at school and the others are at work or that’s what the note says. ” Yuki says as she waves the note in her hand. “Oh and don’t worry I called the school this morning and told them that we won’t be there today. Ya know cause I have a sprained foot and you aren’t in any condition to go to school.” Yuki says to Soojin and turns around to go back to cooking. As Soojin sits at the table watching Yuki cook she wishes that her darling was still here with and that she would cook breakfast for the two of them. “Okay I’m done.” Yuki says placing the plates down and sits next to Soojin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were finished eating Soojin offered to wash up with the help of Yuki of course, the two were soon finished and made their way into the living room to watch something on Netflix. Yuki looked at Soojin and asked her “Is there anything you want to watch? I really don’t mind.” She just shook her head and so Yuki decided to start one of the new dramas that Nayeon had suggested to start watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5 episodes later </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki looks over at Soojin and sees that she has fallen asleep on her so she turns off the tv and carefully moves Soojin off her so she can make the two of them food. Yuki grabs a pillow and places under Soojin's head so she doesn't get a sore neck but as she walks away Soojin grabs her wrist and says “Don’t  leave me Shuhua.” Yuki realizes that she is still asleep, she carefully loosens Soojin's grip on her wrist so she can go to the kitchen. “Who is Shuhua? I’ll have to ask her when she wakes up.” Yuki says and makes her way to the kitchen and starts to prepare food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1 Hour later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soojin wakes up to the smell of food and sees that Yuki is not with her so she goes to the kitchen and finds the girls just finishing the food she could smell. “What are you making?” Soojin asks Yuki and she jumps at Soojin's question. “Don’t scare me like that. Well I’m just making sushi. I hope you like it.” Yuki says to her before she places two plates of sushi on the table and sits down. Soojin joins her and starts to eat the sushi then Yuki asks Soojin “hey Soojin can I ask you something.” Soojin nods at the girl, “Well you said a name in your sleep and I was wondering if you could tell me who they are?”. Soojin swallows her food and says “Who’s name did I say?” Yuki looks up and says “Shuhua” Soojin freezes her whole body and starts to shake uncontrollably. She tries to take deep breathes in and out but they don’t work, Yuki gets up and walks over to Soojin before pulling her into a hug. Soojin's breathing starts to slow down and she relaxes in Yuki’s arms then Yuki asks “Are you okay Soojin?” she doesn't answer her she just nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>30 minutes later </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Soojin calmed down the two made their way back into Yuki’s bedroom and laid down next to each other on the bed. Yuki looks at Soojin and says “You don’t have to tell me if you aren’t comfortable.” Soojin only shakes her head before saying “Well before I tell you about Shuhua. I should tell you who I really am.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think? What do you think is going on with Yuki and what is Soojin going to tell Yuki? Also do you like how the other are kind of jealous of Soojin and Yuki has no clue that they are. Don't worry we get Soojin back story next chapter and some surprises as well. Don't forget to follow my twitter for updates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>